What Jake Deserves
by BellsNGems
Summary: Tired of Jacob Black pining over Bella? You've come to the right spot! Written for @daniiidear's 19th birthday. Jake/OFC. Jake finds his real soul mate. Takes up after Bella's wedding. Sweet, drama filled fic. Happy reading all!
1. Chapter 1

This was written in honor of a good friend of mine's birthday! (March 9) Her name is Dani Kristine, if you've got Twitter follow her DaniKOnline. And if you'd like to follow this author, it's TeenyBossyBoots. Happy reading! :D

* * *

Chapter 1

Jake had been gone for nearly all summer. To say he was angry was an understatement. He was angry at the stupid thorny bush his wolf form just stepped over. (_Great_, he thought, now there was a wide gash across his left front paw. It healed quickly but it stung as fuck in the mean time, _dammit_!) Once the discomfort was gone he started back up and trotted down the path like he had been doing for the past week. He ambled across the high grasses and thought once again about his anger. He was angry at Sam for calling him whenever he was in wolf form, angry at Seth for whining about him too; Since he was always in his wolf form he could hear everything the rest of the pack thought whenever their minds linked. Distance didn't put a stop to that, he thought moodily.

He was angry with Billy.

He was angry with the whole fricken Rez.

He was angry with Charlie.

He was damn well angry with Bella.

_Angry _didn't even begin to cover the ire he felt about Cullen. All of them, actually.

But mostly he knew he was angry with himself. That was the shittiest part of all. He really wished he could turn off all he was feeling as easily as a light switch. _But no! It didn't work like that, did it? _He kicked a small rock away from his path, and cursed his feelings. If he didn't love that girl, he decided he wouldn't give two shits about her.

If he did have to deal with all this, he at least remembered that he could become a wolf. That, at least, made everything more bearable.

This world was hard. And he was so mad at it.

So young and full of running.

Well, no more!

This was madness! He was tired of running. He wasn't going to lie to himself, because running away was what he had been doing all damn summer. Running a tiny infinity.

It was time to go back.

Through the green grasses and bushes, tall trees, a young man in the form of a wolf ran for all he was worth back to a small town by the name of La Push, next to Forks, Washington.

**X X X**

There was a new girl in town. No one really knew who she was, but she had family here and that was what everyone knew, that she had come here to be with her grandfather.

When Sam caught whiff of the new girl, he decided to do a little investigating. After all that was why La Push had a wolf pack. As its Alpha, he took it upon himself to find out exactly who this new woman was.

Things he found out: it was definitely a woman. A girl, actually, possibly just barely of age. Her grandfather was old man Jenkins. He was an esteemed member of their counsel, although he liked to mostly stick to his home and be alone. Sam didn't know too much about the old man, but he was a nice man, if a little grouchy. He lived in a little white house off the highway, like most of them did. He also found out, this time through Billy, that the girl's name was Dani Kristine. They had been expecting her for a few days now. She had just arrived there this morning; Embry had said he had seen her carry a big suitcase inside Old Man Jenkins' home. She seemed perfectly normal. He briefly wondered why she had decided to move to her grandfather's home.

When he told Emily that Embry had seen her this morning, Emily decided they would go over to Old Man Jenkins' home in the afternoon and say hello, with some muffins of course; she smiled warmly to Sam when she said this. He agreed.

But something big was going to happen today that had nothing (and eventually perhaps everything) to do with Dani.

_Jacob Black was coming back home_. That had been inside every wolf's thoughts for the last two days. Jacob had been running back home every second for the past 35 hours and he would soon be back.

Sam had known what was inside his brother's thoughts every time he turned into a wolf himself. He knew why Jacob was coming back - Bella Swan was getting married to Edward Cullen tonight. Jacob was planning on crashing the wedding, and perhaps even trashing it. _Well_, Sam thought, _not if he could knock some sense into that kid!_

He realized keeping track of Jacob would be a full time job for tonight. But at least after tonight was over he wouldn't have to worry about keeping Jake in line since the newlyweds would be long gone on their honeymoon. He realized he wouldn't be able to accompany Emily to see the new "neighbor" in town. Jacob's feelings were quickly putting a damper on everyone's lives. Emily frowned when he told her, but she also said she expected it after Sam told her Jake would be due there within a few hours. Sam suggested that Kim could probably go with her. The young women thought this a nice idea.

A couple hours later Sam sighed and gathered the older members of the pack so they could go meet Jake right before the woods ended, by the side of the road. He realized Jake was very determined to make it to Bella's wedding and wasn't planning on stopping in town first. So Sam formed plans with Paul, Quil, Jared and Embry and between the five of them Jake wouldn't be able to get away with much, and should he try anything they would be right there.

Jake was not happy about the babysitting he was being submitted to but agreed since he was running out of time and he needed to see Bella while she was still human.

All certainly didn't go as planned for none of the parties involved. Bella had been overjoyed at Jacob's appearance, but later greatly saddened by his actions, and angry as well but only at her big mouth. Sam was a little bit angry at Jake's violent reaction but was glad it had not escalated to something much worse. Jake was angry and defeated but mostly incredibly sad that some of his worst nightmares had come to pass. Love for Bella Swan was Jacob's greatest downfall, and not at all healthy for the poor young man.

Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jared knew Jake wanted to be alone, but they stuck to him like glue. They walked by the trees next to the deserted highway. They were on their way to Billy's (whom had also left the wedding party early) so they could leave Jake home. Quil, Embry, and Jared were trying to make small talk with Jake and even tried making some light jokes, but all Jacob did was look at the ground as he walked. Even Sam joined the easy banter between the other boys and tried to get a reaction out of Jake, but his face remained morose and Sam didn't think there would ever be anything that could wipe that look off his face.

Soon they got to La Push and were walking together down the beaten sidewalk when Paul told a crude joke at the expense of Jared which caused him to punch Paul in the arm, although it was done in good fun. It was at that moment that they heard a woman's laughter. Sam would recognize that sound anywhere; it was the sound of his beloved Emily's laughter.

They came around the corner and although it was completely night time now, there was a porch light on and all six men turned to the sound of some girls speaking to each other.

"Emily!" Sam lovingly called his fiancée. She looked over her shoulder and smiled and beckoned to him with a flick of her wrist.

She was standing on Old Man Jenkins' porch with Kim who also had her back turned to the boys. Jared called out to her too and Kim looked over her shoulder and walked down the few steps to meet him. The smiling couple joined Sam and Emily on the porch. Although the others were not invited they decided to come along without inhibitions; At the Rez it felt like everyone was family. Of course it was such a small place that many of the families were at one point related.

Jake wanted to get home and sleep, and maybe never wake up, but he followed his fellow brothers if just to keep moving.

As he neared the house he could hear Emily making introductions. "….that's Jared, with Kim, and that over there," she appeared to be pointing to everyone as she said their names; her finger finally rested on Paul. "That's Paul. You'll soon learn to hate him as much as the rest of us." They all laughed.

Paul mocked a great sigh. "It's true, they think I'm obnoxious." He then grinned widely. They all knew he didn't care that everyone thought he was a pain in the ass. Everyone laughed merrily at that.

_Great, a whole fucking love fest, _Jake thought bitterly. He really didn't even care who they were introducing, he just wanted to get home, but Emily started talking again.

"Guys, this is Dani. She got here this morning." Emily smiled, and so did the rest of the men.

Jake sighed in annoyance and was about to turn around and leave. Just then the new girl decided to speak. "Hello."

When he heard her voice he finally decided to look up at her. She hadn't been talking to him, but to the whole crowd in general. Although it had felt like she had been talking directly to him for a moment, that notion was what made him look up at her. He was standing behind Quil who was about a half head shorter than Jake so his eyes had a straight on view of this Dani girl.

At first he didn't know what was coursing through his body at the sight of her. He had been feeling so down that at first he didn't recognize what was going through him for what it was. He realized, with an electrical shock, that he was feeling….happy. And it was only at the sight of her. This was strange…different, and not altogether in a bad way. The girl hadn't uttered two words, and here he was, not four feet in front of her and was suddenly feeling things he had never thought he'd be able to feel again in his whole pathetic life.

A sharp intake of breath from one of her friends and the fact that Dani kept looking in Jake's direction made Emily realize she had not introduced him to her. "By the way, Dani, that's Jake," she said happily.

"Hi, Jake," she said somewhat shy but with a smile on her lips and a small gleam in her eyes.

Jake didn't know if he was above stuttering and at that moment he didn't think so because his heart was beating all too fast, so he nodded in acknowledgement, a tiny smile turning the corners of his mouth upwards involuntarily.

Sam had his arms around Emily and Jake realized she was talking again. "Well, you've had quite a long day, and we'll leave you to rest. We'll all probably end up seeing you again soon. Don't worry you will know us all sooner than you probably want." Dani smiled widely at this and nodded her head, which made the boys laugh heartily a bit.

"Sure!"

Kim hugged her and they all said their goodbyes. "Tell your grandpa we said goodbye again!"

"I will, thank you!" Jake could even hear her smile in her voice. This was too surreal and he didn't know what to think of it. The change in him was all so sudden, and not a single person around him could see what was happening even though he felt like his insides had melted and his heart had somehow become too large to stay inside his chest.

One by one they all made their way down the few steps and down the path. Sam was the last to leave and he turned to Jake who had been standing there dumbly. "Come on Jake, let's get out of here. You need to go home." Dani thought it sounded like a warning, or almost like an order for some reason, but decided not to think anything of it since this Jake guy didn't look like the type to be bossed around. She wasn't sure why she thought that, it must be his rough demeanor she decided, for he had done nothing to prove her assumption. Sam put his hand on the younger man's arm and tried to give him a slight shove; Jake didn't move at first. Sam grabbed some of the fabric of Jake's tee shirt from the back and pulled him away from Dani's porch. Stars twinkled in her eyes and she giggled slightly at the handsome boy's behavior. Well, she realized, he wasn't too much of a boy. The night was a bit dark, but the porch light allowed her eyes some relief and she swept her dark gaze around his face. He seemed much more of a man than a boy, although he was undoubtedly young. She guessed he was 19 or 20 years old.

Jake finally realized she would probably think him slow if he didn't get going. Every fiber in his being was screaming at him to _stay_, but he couldn't very well impose himself on her this late at night when the girl hadn't said more than a "hello" to him. She would probably think he was a creep so he turned around and started walking with Sam down the road. He sighed, almost wanting to turn around. Indeed he even looked over his shoulder a couple times, if only to just make sure she was real, that the way she was making him feel was _real_.

His home was only a couple of small blocks away and he ran them the rest of the way, ignoring everyone else. When he got home he saw Billy in his chair in front of the TV, next to the loveseat. The ten o'clock news had just started, although the sound was very low. Jake thought he was probably just waiting up for him.

"Son?" That lone word along with his expression asked everything his father wanted to know.

Jake smiled at him because it seemed like the natural thing to do, what with how he was feeling at the moment and all. He even walked closer to his dad and gave him a hug when he was in front of him. Billy hugged him back tightly. Both men wordlessly stating how much they had missed one another.

When he let go and stood up he said, "I'll be fine, dad. No more worries." Jake nodded in confirmation and Billy looked into his son's eyes and thought he truly meant it. He certainly hoped so. He didn't know what brought on the sudden change inside Jake's heart, but he decided not to question it right then and there. Billy had the patience born only from age and figured that with time he would find out. He patted his son's arm and told him to go to bed. Jake nodded and headed straight for the shower instead. He admitted to himself that it would be a nice change from being a wolf out in the wilderness. He was looking forward to a shower and a comfortable bed.

As the hot water beaded it's way down his broad back and powerful legs, a sudden thought struck him. It was an unbelievable thought. More like a question. A surprise indeed. One he never thought in a million years he would have to ask himself.

He wondered, did he…Had he…just _imprinted _on Dani?

The Quileutes didn't know much about imprinting or why it happened, just that it _did._ They also knew that it was a magical blessing, and men had no say in the matter, and now it appeared that this new girl had chosen Jacob Black as her mate, her destiny, and heaven help him because imprint on him she did!

XXX

The next morning was radical for Jake. So much had changed overnight. Although he had been a little bit tired from the events that happened at the wedding and the fact that he woke up with a soul mate, he couldn't help it - thoughts of her still kept him up.

He had been replaying what had happened the night before in his head over and over, if just to keep her fresh in his mind.

He remembered her with perfect clarity and couldn't wait to see her again. He didn't want to come off as a creep going over to her house so early in the morning when he didn't even really know her. Besides, he didn't even have some lame excuse to do so let alone a good one. All he knew was that he'd have to come up with something while he readied himself for the day.

He smiled as he thought of her shy, happy eyes. They were almost almond shaped, with thin black eyebrows, and dark. Not black, not brown like his, but somehow a mix of the two. They were dark and deep. Not menacing or melancholic at all in their darkness, but more like the dark gave them a light. They were happy, mysterious eyes. Ones he desperately wanted to see again.

He was feeling a little nervous he realized. He decided he might like another shower, and as he was just about to start washing his skin, he thought about hers. He took the bar of soap and washed his arms, rubbing the bar back and forth, vowing to some time in his life get a chance to gently rub soap on her arms. Or whatever body part he was lucky enough to shower with, he thought with a lopsided smile. He looked down at his own skin and the contrast of hers with his wasn't so different but at the same time fascinating. She wasn't as dark as he, just a few shades lighter and leaning more towards a subtle olive tone, where as his was more vibrant and russet.

She had also been awfully small. Her face was a bit oval-shaped but she had a strong yet delicate jaw line, and she had thin, pink lips. Her hair came a little past her shoulders and it looked so soft that at that moment he wanted to reach out and touch her if just to prove she was real and to prove she was the cause for the way he was suddenly feeling. Who was he kidding, of course he knew it was her doing! He knew it deep down in his heart that he now loved her. He had known the moment he saw her because it had been instant even if he hadn't completely acknowledged it. He had been feeling so awful before, he might just have done away with his life. She was truly his savior. He could never die now that he knew she was out there in this world, and that he was lucky enough that she was probably less than half a mile away from him. He'd give his all for her. Right then and there.

He thought that they were truly meant to be and he could picture their future together. They would live in the countryside with nothing but green trees and rolling hills surrounding them. She would grow big with his children and he would let nothing harm her or their babies, and they would grow old together, and he could ask nothing more from life…

Who was he kidding! If things were going to get even remotely _anywhere _near his fantasy he at least had to get the guts to ask her out on a date for Christ's sake!

He grimaced. How was he going to approach her? It was only just barely past seven in the morning and she'd probably still be asleep, and here was he, pacing from the beginning of the kitchen to the front door debating on whether to throw caution to the wind and just go knock on her door like he desperately wanted to. Throw caution to the wind he did because he couldn't take it anymore. Billy was still in bed, most likely getting up any minute and Jake marched resolutely out the front door and onto the cold La Push morning.

Although he wasn't cold at all, he donned a dark long sleeve shirt and some old worn in light washed cut offs. He walked briskly down the highway towards Dani's house. The crisp morning air made him feel wired. As her house loomed closer the gravity of his situation dawned on him. What the hell was he supposed to say to her? He shook his head slightly and decided he'd play it by ear. He'd figure it out once he was standing before her. The thought scared him a tiny bit, but he plowed on.

He was saved any immediate answers because she saw him first as he got within reach of her house. It appeared she was having car trouble because she was hiding behind the hood of an old car.

"Hi, Jake!" she yelled towards him. His eyes widened slightly as he took her appearance in once more. She was smiling. Her hair was up in a slightly disheveled ponytail. Her dark jeans made her thin legs look long and shapely, even if she was inches over five feet. She wore a pink pullover hoodie that made her look absolutely huggable and cozy.

"Hi, Dani," he greeted her with a smile of his own, unbeknownst to her it was caused solely by her alone. And unbeknownst to him his smile caused her insides to melt and squirm pleasantly which gave her butterflies but made her smile wider still.

"You're up early!" she said. "Going for a run or something?" She was still smiling as she said it.

Here was his ready made excuse and she had even provided it! But he didn't want to lie to her, nor tell her the creepy truth that he was just coming over to see her for no reason other than just to be near her. He decided to just shrug noncommittally and offer a half smile.

"It's supposed to be a nice day today, as far as the weather here goes." He gestured with his hand.

"Yeah, although I haven't lived in the Northwest my whole life, I'm very familiar with the weather here." She smiled a little, teasing him.

He almost felt like an idiot, he chuckled and said, "It's still summer, I'm sure it'll be warm later on. Maybe we could go down to the beach?" He hadn't thought before he spoke the words because to say them had felt so natural, but he smiled brightly as soon as she spoke her next sentence.

"I would love that! I haven't been to a beach in so long!" she gushed.

He chuckled again at her exuberant response. "It wont be your standard beach," he warned. "Remember we live in the Olympic peninsula."

She smiled again and said, "I remember." They locked gazes for a few moments.

Dani was feeling lightheaded and grabbed onto the car in front of her to steady herself. Jacob was feeling strange and was ready to kiss her so he broke the spell first. "So hey! What have you got here? Car trouble?"

She smiled ruefully. "Unfortunately. I don't know why I even bothered lifting the hood, I've no idea what I'm supposed to be looking at here." She motioned to all the metal and rubber hoses. "I'm a typical girl," she said regrettably.

Jake came around the car to stand right next to her. A heat seemed to surge when he neared and blossomed into something unknown in Dani's belly.

He smiled at her. His height was astounding and would have been intimidating if it didn't cause her to feel completely safe with him. She had no idea why she felt that way, especially since they had just met, but she already trusted him with her life. She had her hands resting next to some metal part in front of her and she looked down at them next to his. The sudden contrast nearly took her breath away, he was just so _huge_! She felt so tiny, delicate, but completely and utterly safe.

She shook her head slightly to clear the fuzziness. He was already moving some things around near the engine.

"It was acting very funny yesterday, too, when my Pappaw picked me up from the Airport." It was a small, old, navy blue car so he had to bend inwards to comfortably get a hold of everything he thought could be wrong. He smiled at what she said because she sounded so worried but she didn't see it because of the position he was in. "And this morning it wouldn't even start. I hope it hasn't reached the end of its life." Another frown. He smiled wider; poor thing didn't know she was talking to the La Push resident mechanic. There was really not too much wrong with the car. He'd need a few parts but he could scramble around his garage for them. Even take them out of his own car if need be, although he hoped he wouldn't have to.

Finally he straightened back up to face her.

"So, what's the verdict?" she asked a bit nervously, biting her lower lip. He thought it the cutest thing he'd seen all his life.

"I think I might be able to salvage it," he said it seriously, mockingly, but she didn't notice the difference. She sighed in relief. He thought he could work this towards his advantage. He smiled. "Tell you what, I'll fix it all if you and I have a date." Her heart fluttered when he put them together in that sentence. "How 'bout it? …But the beach today doesn't count," he amended with a sly grin.

Inside Dani was glowing and her insides were melting all over again. She herself was trying to get the guts to ask him out sometime. _He was just so handsome! _she thought, _and so very comfortable to be with._

"Deal!" _After all, it was no big sacrifice_, she thought with a smile. They grinned happily at each other for a few moments.

"Where were you headed so early this morning, anyway?" Jake asked her suddenly.

She was still smiling slightly as she spoke. "Pappaw's not very good at keeping stocked groceries. I was just heading to the nearest grocery store to pick some up." She suddenly looked forlorn. "But if the car's not working I think it'll have to wait. I doubt he even has a bike lying around."

He didn't want her to have to resort to anything like that if he could help it. Besides, it was just all that much more lucky for him to get to spend more time with her. "I could take you if you'd like. I only live a couple streets down. My car happens to work just fine…"

A small smile was growing on Dani's lips. "That would be only too awesome if you did that for me, Jake."

"Of course I would do that for you, Dani." _I would do anything for you…_There was glitter in his dark eyes and his smile melted her heart until it was nothing but mush.

The young man and woman started a gentle stroll down the sidewalk in a comfortable silence as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky. Their easy chatter and body language would make them appear to any strangers as if they had grown up together, so comfortable they were.

It was a quick walk to Jake's driveway where his car was parked, but he decided to introduce Dani to his father as he had to go inside the house in any case. It'd also help give the man peace to know his son had found somebody worthy of his love and devotion.

"Do you mind coming inside with me? I have to get my car keys and you'll probably see my old man."

"No way, I'd love to meet your father," she said with a nice smile. As they walked towards the door she said, "everyone here has been so nice, it was never like that in Ohio! I mean people were nice there too, but it wasn't the same, not like here. It must be the difference between a regular community and being part of a tribe."

He smiled at her happy notion. "Possibly. In any case I'm glad you like being here. I've been wanting to know why it was you moved here, if you don't mind me asking…?"

A shadow of darkness crossed her happy features for a moment but she composed herself quickly. "I will tell you later. Promise." She smiled her lovely smile once more. They looked forward again but he stole a quick glance; she still seemed slightly saddened by his question so he decided to leave it at that. After all she did promise to tell him later on. He'd just have to have some patience; They were now walking through the door anyway.

Billy was sitting near the loveseat with a steaming mug of coffee as he waiting for the commercials of the morning news to end.

"Hi, dad," he clamped a hand on the older man's shoulder in greeting with Dani in tow behind him.

"Hello, son. Who have you brought with you this morning?" he asked lightly. His eyes glittering in a happy manner.

"Dad, this is Dani. She's Old Man Jenkins granddaughter." Jake moved aside to let him see the girl.

"Ah yes, of course I've heard about you. Your grandfather was very happy to see you come back, even if your circumstances were less than perfect." Jake wondered what he had missed in his Summer long absence, since it was obvious even his father knew why Dani had moved to La Push. He hoped Dani would tell him her story sooner rather than later; the curiosity was killing him. "I'm sorry about that, but welcome to our little humble abode, Dani." Billy's eyes were telling, and already she felt like a part of his family. He made her feel as welcome as the rest of them did if not more. She smiled in response and told him her heartfelt thanks.

"Dad, I'm going to take her to pick up some groceries because her car wouldn't start this morning." Jake smiled and his father nodded in approval only too happily. He'd have to talk with him soon, hopefully later on in the day. He wanted to know if his suspicions were correct. He certainly hoped so.

They said their goodbyes and Jake remembered to take his keys from the hook with him. As they walked out the sun was indeed growing warmer and in turn warmed their spirits. Dani had a feeling that her hoody would probably have to go very soon.

Jake came around the passenger door of his old rabbit and unlocked and opened the door for Dani. Her whole face lit up at the sweet gesture. He closed her door once she was in and jogged to the other side. Once out of the driveway the silence was comfortable but still different. Dani realized it was different because she was so used to having music playing in a car.

"Do you listen to the radio?" That was a dumb thing to say on her part. _Of course everyone listened to the radio! _"Would you mind if I turned it on?" she went on.

"Oh," he looked at her, startled for a moment, as if he was just getting to know what a radio was. _Strange_. "Of course. It's just…a friend of mine, well, ex friend of mine…hated music, so eventually I forgot all about it," he said simply, vaguely.

Two things crossed Dani's mind as he said this. One: what an odd thing to do. Who on Earth could possibly _hate_ music! Two: if Jake's 'ex friend' eventually made him forget all about music than he or she had had to of spent quite a lot of time with Jacob. She wondered who this person was. She filed it away in a corner of her mind for now, especially as it seemed that Jake wasn't too inclined in talking about it, but she would ask later.

"Well, you're going to have to remember music now," she said happily as she switched the old radio on. She turned the dial back and forth trying to find something good with actual reception. Satisfied that the station she left it on was the clearest and pleasant she settled in her seat as Jacob drove down the highway. She was feeling utterly carefree in the early morning breeze. It was definitely getting warmer as the day wore on. She looked out the window and smiled, humming happily as she closed her eyes. Jacob looked to his right, stealing small glances at the pretty girl. He felt that she was just what he needed in his life. Right there and at that moment he had never been more glad to be a Quileute, and a wolf, because as such he knew the moment he laid eyes on her that she was forever his and that she was his soul mate. The best thing about that in particular was that he no longer had doubts. She was as certain and real as the sun is bright. She was real! He had found his soul mate at last.

* * *

Review if you'd like!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She gasped suddenly and turned in her seat to stare intently out the window behind her. The suddenness of it brought him out of his thoughts and he even slowed the car down. "What's wrong?" he asked her. He had surveyed their surroundings with his sharp vision and keen sense of smell and found nothing out of place. She didn't say a word, she just kept her focus over her shoulder and out the window. Slowly, it seemed, she came to her senses and turned back around in her seat. Jake was still wondering what on earth was wrong, or if she had perhaps seen something. "Dani? Dani, what's wrong?" he asked again.

She shook her head slightly as if clearing some cobwebs out. "I just…" She didn't know how to word what she had seen without sounding insane. She whispered, "I thought, I _swear_ I thought I saw some great big black bear, or a _dog_?" She shook her head again as if it was still fuzzy. "You probably think I'm crazy, but I swear it was massive! It couldn't have been a bear, even less a dog; it was just way too big!" She turned in her seat to face him. She was certain his expression would be a mocking one, ready to tell her she was bonkers. Instead what greeted her was a flat, frozen, stoic expression as Jake looked forward. She laughed nervously. "Ignore me; I must be crazy."

The silence lingered on. Only the music from the radio broke it, but it was low. He wondered whether to just tell her now or if he should wait a little longer before telling her about his true nature.

Dani was lost in thoughts, her mind replaying the quick seconds in which she had seen a great white wolf. Well, she amended, it wasn't _white _exactly, only seemed so from the distance. It was probably more of a light brown with a few distinct splotches of black. A few minutes later, after Dani had given up hope that he would speak, he said, "don't be scared." He turned his face to look at her and smiled a small smile. "And don't worry, you are not crazy." He grabbed her nearest hand without thinking about because it felt so natural but it sent an electrical shock down Dani's back while he absently marveled at it's soft tiny shape. He gave it a small squeeze in comfort, and continued, "what you saw was real. It was no bear or dog. It was a wolf. Part of the Quileute tribe. It was only a guardian of our people."

She looked at him with her eyebrows near her hairline. She was certain he was mocking her and would laugh at her gullibility at any moment because by gods he said it so seriously that she was believing him.

"Wow…" she whispered in awe. He expected her to tell him he was mad as a hatter and that she didn't believe in such nonsense, but she bit her lower lip, hesitating, "you're not…making fun of me, are you?"

He let out a peel of rambunctious laughter; his eyes glittered and wrinkled in mirth. He could never make fun of her! Especially not about this part of his life. "No, I promise! It was definitely real." He gestured with his hand in promise, "Scout's honor!"

She nodded briskly. "You will have to tell me more about this wolf."

Jake turned into the small parking lot of the grocery store. "Wolves, actually. There's a whole pack. I will have to tell you all about them later." _I'll have to show you, more like.__Just hope you don't run away from me, little one. _"At the beach, okay?"His eyes sought hers as they exited the car. Once their gazes met, Dani noticed there was a lot of promise and sincerity in his and she couldn't help but grin in return.

The sun was bright in the sky as they exited the vehicle and walked towards the supermarket. Dani didn't think Jake would be kind enough to go in with her. Not very many have been kind to her. It appeared she'd have a lot to learn about him and the tribe.

She stopped her sad thoughts right then and there and pulled out her small grocery list. Just as she was about to grab a cart Jake pulled up next to her already pushing one. She smiled in gratitude. She could definitely get used to this Jake guy, she thought with a broad smile.

As they entered Dani realized she had never seen a grocery store like this one. It wasn't anything special or even too different but it still gave a subtle scream of familiarity and togetherness. _It must be a tribe thing. _She looked at her list again and proceeded to find the items. He was very helpful in pointing her in the right direction when she couldn't find something and gladly helped her with everything that was too heavy and out of her reach. Although she would hardly say a gallon of milk was heavy, it was still nice that he wanted to take it from her and place it on the cart. At one point she was trying to reach the pasta from a high shelf and he came up behind her to help. He placed a warm hand very lightly at the small of her back. His body heat and heady scent flooded her senses, causing a blush and making her warm all over.

"Thanks," she whispered breathlessly as she looked high up into his intent, warm gaze.

Jake laughed lightly. "No problem." He thought he could get used to a life with Dani. Being with her was so easy and comfortable and she was absolutely beautiful. She would be a great mother and a great companion. He already knew it in his heart. _I don't know how I know, I've only known her for a day but already I'm sure of it. _He chuckled._ It must be the wolf thing. _

They were chatting happily, pushing the cart forward just when a pair of his fellow wolf brothers interrupted them in mid laugh by coming up along on each side of the couple. It was Brady and Collin.

"Hey, guys!" Brady greeted them cheerfully from Jake's side. Jacob always liked the young guy. He was a lot like Seth in his eagerness. "Hi, Dani! I'm Brady!" She looked surprised that Brady knew who she was as she had never seen him in her life before now. Seeing her expression, he answered, "everyone knows you now."

"Oh! Well, hello, Brady!" She smiled cheerfully, liking him, and brought her hand up slightly to give him a small wave. He had calm, happy eyes and short hair, almost military style but not quite. "Picking up some milk, I see!" She grinned as she gestured to his hand. He lifted the jug of milk in acknowledgement and grinned lopsidedly.

"And I'm Collin." The other boy brought her attention to her other side. He was also Quileute like the rest of them, but this boy's hair was a bit longer than Brady's. It was thick and slightly wavy and almost to his shoulders. She noticed he was also slightly pale in comparison to the other Quileute boys.

"Hi Collin." He was standing a little bit too close for her comfort which caused the lukewarm greeting. He wasn't as tall as Jake but he was still very tall to her and his nearness made it hard to be at ease. She wasn't sure why she didn't immediately like him the way she immediately liked Jake or Brady. There was just something slightly darker in his gaze than she was used to seeing, even if he was handsome. It was a little strange, but she brushed her nagging instincts aside and decided he hadn't done anything to deserve anything less than politeness from her, so she smiled at him.

Suddenly he brought his arm and put it around her small shoulders. She gave a small gasp at his forward action and their was a sudden rumble from deep in Jacob's chest that announced itself in the form of an outward growl.

"So, how've you liked living here, Dani?" he asked with a fake light tone. Collin knew he was angering Jake, but he didn't care. He ignored her reaction as well as his. He liked this Dani girl and he damn well had a right to set his eyes on her. Jake had no claim whatsoever.

"Umm," she stammered. She was trying to politely dislodge herself from him, but she failed for his arm was heavy and tight around her. "It's very nice…" She had no idea what to say because she was focusing on getting away.

Jake had had enough! He was shaking slightly, trying to not give into his nature and throttle the younger wolf. Instead he went forward to Collin's other side out of earshot from Dani and clamped his strong grasp on the other boy's shoulder.

"I think you're being overly friendly, Collin," he said lowly through clenched teeth, his eyes shooting dangerous death glares. He curled his fingers hard, grasping the boy's shoulder with crushing force until he dropped his arm from around Dani. "Leave." It was an order from a real Alpha Male, even if it wasn't acknowledged as such. The word would have sent a cold shiver down any man's spine. In a louder perfectly cheerful voice for them all to hear he said, "Nice seeing you guys! Catch you all later, Dani's grandpa's waiting for us," he explained before steering her and the cart out forward. Dani waved to Brady and Jake didn't even look back.

Once they had put distance between them and the other boys and found themselves down a different isle, Dani thought it safe to speak again. "Thanks." She breathed a small sigh of relief that wasn't lost on Jake. "I know you probably didn't even notice, but that Collin guy was a little creepy." Jake grunted, his eyes distant. He'd have to speak with the pack and make it known that he had imprinted on Dani. After he did that he was positive he would no longer have to put up with wayward wolfs.

Once they had finished Dani's shopping and he had helped load the paper bags in the backseat they got in the car and continued their way down the main La Push highway.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" she suddenly squealed as she turned the volume nub so the sound would be slightly higher. Jake had no idea what song it was, but it was catchy and it made him hum along with her. He thought it a little strange that a single song could make a girl so happy.

Soon Jake was turning into the short gravel road leading to Dani's driveway. He pulled out all the paper sacks full of goods before she could, simply smiling at her the whole time. When Dani got out of the car a black lab came running out of the old front door, jumping on her legs begging to be petted. Dani giggled and scratched behind his ears just as her grandfather came ambling to the top of the porch stairs with his old wooden cane.

"There you are girl!" The old man reprimanded lightly as he watched Jake holding onto the sacks of food. Jake had never really bothered to talk to the old man, but mostly because he didn't like to be bothered by bustling children. He noticed he had a deep, slow voice with robust undertones. His hair was mostly gray but thick and pushed back to the nape of his neck where a leather string kept it tied . "I was wondering where you had run off to." He eyed his granddaughter with keen eyes that belied his old age. "You know waking up early to go buy groceries doesn't involve the help of a boy, young lady!"

Dani resisted the urge to giggle at her grandfather's antics. "Sorry, Pappaw, but _your__car _wouldn't start this morning and Jake here was strolling by and he offered me a ride." The old man grumbled something that sounded like, "Just offered…right…And I'm a toucan." Jake actually cracked a smile at this as did she before plowing on. "Now we have to eat don't we? You're the one who doesn't keep food in the house, and personally I liked dinner so much last night I thought we'd have it again today." The old man grumbled more before going back in the house. _Darn the girl for always being right!_

Dani smiled at her grandfather's retreating back and then switched her gaze to the boy beside her. "Let me help you with one of those." She smiled sweetly. Jake had all but forgotten that he was carrying the brown sacks; he had been completely amused by Old Man Jenkins' behavior.

"Nah, don't worry about this. Just lead the way…" He didn't ask to be invited in for he felt like he was already a part of her family in the most profound way, like his arm was a part of himself, like his heart was a part of his body and soul.

Dani led the way into her new home with Jake in tow. Immediately Jake liked the little house. It was decorated in warm colors much like his own home. Old Man Jenkins was already sitting on a rickety arm chair with his cane in hand, eyeing Jake perceptively.

"You, boy! Come here," he barked. Jake didn't know why but he liked this old man. He seemed to try to be outwardly harsh but he knew inside was a warm, blessed heart. He put the groceries on the kitchen counter, giving Dani a lopsided grin, and rounded the slight corner into the living room. She hoped her usually kind Pappaw wouldn't pose himself out of line with the incredibly handsome and caring Jake.

While she put the groceries in their proper spots she hummed quietly to herself the same tune of the song from the radio. As she smiled her thoughts strayed to Jacob Black. She had known him for just a short day but already she had felt a pivotal change in her heart where it concerned him. It was something so strong that even though she was tired from the move she had still stayed up quite late into the night, staring at the moon through the window, contemplating it. She wasn't sure she was quite ready to examine it further; after all, even if her gut was telling her that she was passionately in love, how could she _possibly_ be in love and feel such strong emotions about someone she did not even really _know. _

Just a handful of feet away Pappaw Jenkins was busy eyeing Jake and giving him a mouthful. "Don't think I don't know about you boy," he said, wagging a weathered finger in front of him. "As part of the council, I know what goes on with the pack," he whispered so Dani wouldn't hear; they could still hear her bustling about in the kitchen. "I know you've been gone, that you just got back last night." Jake looked at him squarely in the eye unsure of how to act, so he stayed completely still. It was true, what he was saying, but still, it wasn't very pleasant to have the facts thrown in his face like that. "I know things about the bloodsuckers and that Charlie Swan's daughter decided to join that family." At this point Jake lowered his eyes. He didn't want to remember Bella at this moment, not when his life was going through the most peaceful day its had in so very long. Soon he would have to face those demons, but for now he was desensitizing himself. He didn't think this old man knew absolutely everything, although apparently he knew enough. "However, _they _are not my concern. I live for this tribe and now for my granddaughter. I have to ask you, what is it you want with her? …Because I'm pretty darn certain you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my Dani Kristine."

_Kristine_…Jake thought it was a pretty name, suiting her well. 'Dani' was casual and pretty, but 'Kristine' was elegant and charming in an old-world way, and the two together definitely suited her just fine.

He smiled slightly. His intentions? He wanted to know his intentions concerning Dani. Jake's smiled widened. There was a lot he intended when it came to her. He intended to protect her, marry her, have a family with her, but most of all, he intended to love her forever.

The older man plowed right on, not letting Jake answer the question. "Look, I know you're a good kid." He eyed him gravely but kindly now. "You should be the Alpha you know." Jake lowered his eyes once more, his words making him uncomfortable again. "Your dad's a very old friend of mine. I've known him since he was just a peanut of a kid…" His eyes twinkled at the memories. "…So, aren't you going to answer me?" He became stern again.

Jake hesitated for a moment, trying to word his next thoughts. "Sir, I know you're very aware of what comes with our tribe. Being a Quileute wolf has been both a blessing and a curse. I did not originally want this life." The old man narrowed his eyes at this confession. "But I do not think I have less spine for not wanting what has become of me. I have to tell you, with all due respect, that just yesterday my life held no meaning…But that moment last night, that _one _moment I laid eyes on your granddaughter, _all of that changed_." Old Man Jenkins thought Jake was just a boy but right now at these imperative moments the wisdom of generations of Quileute men who've had to make this similar speech showed through the younger man's eyes. "You have to know what I know now. I will always love your granddaughter because the moment I met her she became the most important person in my life; even more so than my own, for she has chosen me worthy of her. She's my imprint, sir."

Old Man Jenkins didn't know what to think of this at first. If he was honest with himself, a better tribe member Dani couldn't have chosen. Jacob Black was an unstable man, at least that's what he knew of him up until now, because of an unrequited love, but not in an essential fundamental way. He was a good man. He had seen him grow along with all the other boys from the pack. They were all outstanding young men, well, _nearly all_. Either way, Jacob was a good catch for a woman of the tribe.

After a few strained seconds, his face broke into a small smile. "I know about that, too, of course. The imprint thing is strange at best, but if her heart has chosen you then there's no going back is there…My son." Both men smiled. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but if you have imprinted on my Dani Kristine I believe you've been out of control with your suffering because your life didn't hold the same level of purpose as it now does?" The old man sometimes came off pretty insane, but at the moment there was no trace of that in sight.

Jake only now realized this was true and his eyes stung at the realization. A few moments passed in silence. "You'd be right," he said sadly, quietly, nostrils flaring as he tried to hold his emotions in check. "What happened with Bella Swan was hectic and," he couldn't find the right words to explain those feelings now, "…sad at best." There was a strong vitality in his voice, even if it still remained quiet. "But now! Now I know what I can do with my life. I've found my purpose within your granddaughter! Give me your blessing, Old Man, I humbly ask for it…"

Pappaw smiled and his wrinkled eyes became slightly wet. "You've got it, boy!" Once his smile faded, he asked, "when do you plan on letting my Dani Kristine know about the wolves in our world?"

Jake had been contemplating this in the smaller corners of his mind since Dani told him she had seen a wolf on the highway. He took a deep breath. "The sooner the better, I think. Perhaps today, but if I think it's too soon since we've just met, then perhaps I'll let a few days pass."

"Trying to pluck up the courage, eh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe!" Both men shared a small laugh.

Old Man Jenkins was still chuckling as he said, "don't worry, boy, my Dani's a lovely girl. She looks small, but she's a very strong, brave woman; been through hell and back, she can certainly handle you, but I'm worried that _she _might be too much for you." There was a twinkle in his eyes as he said it, which caused Jake to smile heartedly.

Just then Dani walked in, humming still, with a smile on her face, and baring a tray of cold cut sandwiches. Jake noted she had taken her sweatshirt off and wore a small yellow tee shirt with a pocket on the left side. It was definitely warmer, even with the main door open wide; the protective screen door shut in place.

"Here, Pappaw, take one. I don't know what you had for breakfast but it's nearing noon now."

"Thanks, sweetie."

She offered Jake one, too, which he gladly took, and placed the tray with the remainder sandwiches on the coffee table between the two men.

"I just made some fresh lemonade, too. Pappaw would you like some?" He nodded appreciatively. He was definitely happier now that he had his granddaughter back with him. "How about you, Jake?" The other younger man nodded happily, no remains of the prior serious conversation shown on his face.

With a sandwich of her own in hand, Dani walked back into the kitchen to pour them all a glass. Jake immediately got up to follow her. While she grabbed the first cup from the cupboard, Jake was busy pouring the fresh drink into it. She smiled at his always helpful attitude. She lightly placed her small hand on his arm and briefly said her thanks. The gesture made him feel warm inside. It was great to feel this way and not be ashamed of it. The thought almost made him feel a little darkness creep into him from his previous life, for that is how he saw it now. His old life was the one with Bella Swan in it; his new life had nothing to do with Bella and everything to do with Dani Kristine.

After lunch Dani put her sweatshirt back on and told her grandfather that her and Jake would be heading to the La Push beach. She thought he would put up more of a fight, but instead he heaved himself from the old arm chair, gave her a warm hug and told them to be on their way. Jake had looked back and smiled at him even if the old man had once again shaken a russet finger at him.

Dani wondered why he was laughing as they got into his old Rabbit but didn't bother to ask. His happiness was infectious and she took it for what it was, smiling all the while.

The drive to the beach was only a few minutes and Dani thought they could have just walked, but didn't really bother to ask as they were already there. They were walking up the beach in comfortable silence. It had definitely grown warmer and Dani had taken off her sweatshirt and left it in Jake's car.

Once they were a good distance down the shore line Jake broke the silence. "Now we have plenty of time for you to fulfill your promise." She looked slightly confused so we continued. "You promised to tell me what brought on your move here to this small corner of the world." There was a teasing smile at the ends of his lips. It wasn't a light subject for her, and she was comfortable enough to tell him but it was also a long story that she didn't feel too inclined to repeat here, at this moment, when everything was so peaceful and beautiful.

"I have an idea!" she said with a smile. "Mine's a sad, sorry tale," she knew it was true, but she made light with the words to not come across as some sad little girl. "So, why don't you tell me about these legendary wolves! I still promise to tell you about me, I'm just really curious to know about them," she finished with a bat of her lashes, and looked so incredibly cute right then and there that he couldn't refuse her.

He groaned slightly. He was hoping to put this off for a while longer. He certainly hadn't intended to actually show her until he was positive she'd be comfortable with him, and not go off running.

"Okay…deal," he said reluctantly. She smiled. She liked this budding relationship founded on their little deals. "Come on…" He took her hand and she gave a slight gasp at its warmth and the immediate safety she felt. He pulled her almost a little too fast though, and soon they were both running. He was mindful of her and slowed down somewhat, but they both still jogged. He led her to the safety of the trees near the sand and into the woods beyond. "Stay here." Dani was confused as to why he would place her back in front of a thick tree, but she remained still as he backed away from her. "I told you the wolves were real, right?" She nodded her head in agreement. "And you believe me, right?" Her eyes narrowed in confusion once more but nodded her head slowly anyway. "Good. It will make what I'm about to show you much easier do deal with." He gave her a tiny, almost forced smile. "Please do not run away once I show you. I wouldn't want to have to run after you to catch you." His smile widened playfully.

"Jake -- what are you talking about!" She was almost giddy with excitement and had no idea what this had to do with the legendary guardian wolves.

"Shh," he quieted her with a strategically placed finger over her lips. She smiled against it, her heart fluttering at the connection flowing through her in that instant. Then suddenly he was gone.

"Jake!" she called. There was enough light streaming through the trees, but his absence felt a little foreboding when she suddenly found herself alone with nothing but ominous trees surrounding her. She was beginning to panic and she called his name out again, fear creeping up her spine. Her heart was suddenly pounding in her chest and she could hear her blood rushing in her ears. She hadn't felt this way since…

Suddenly a great, big russet wolf reared its massive head through a gap in the trees. A scream caught in her throat and she clutched a thin tree limb tight in her fist. Her breath came in loud pants.

Slowly the great big wolf came closer to her. She remembered the white, spotted animal she had seen off the highway by the trees and realized it looked a lot like the wolf before her. Jake's warning about not running away seemed faraway to her now and fear clutched her very being! She held onto the tree limb for her dear life but it suddenly gave way and snapped. The cracking sound was loud in the silence and at that moment her fight or flight reflexes kicked into gear and with a loud gasp she found her feet, thick as lead, running away and taking her body with them. She heard a growl behind her. Somewhere in a corner of her mind she realized that it didn't sound menacing at all; it sounded…like a whimper, scared? Possibly. At the moment, though, it did not matter as she was nearing the last of the trees, and self-preservation was first on her mind. Suddenly she felt something trip her. She rolled onto her back and decided to face the evil face to face. A great, big paw pinned her middle down. She gasped again and was about to scream just when a ray of bright sunlight passed down through the trees, the twinkling beams illuminating the massive wolf's head looming over her. She stared intently in its eyes and a flash of familiarity shocked her. They were the exact same shape and color as…_but it couldn't be_…

"--Jake?" she whispered. A loud rumble greeted her ears and the wolf's tongue darted forward to lick her chin. Now that she looked at him closely he wasn't menacing at all! In fact, it looked more scared of her than anything else! Still, though, she laid frozen. A deep rumble emitted from deep within the russet wolf's chest. With another shock Dani realized it was _laughing_! She let a smile grace her features as she looked up at him.

Now, just as suddenly as it had appeared and trapped her, it retreated back into the same spot it had come from. Dani didn't move from the ground when the human Jake showed up through the tree gaps. She saw that this time he only wore his cut offs and no longer the long sleeved shirt. When he got within reach he bent down and put his strong hands on each side of her belly and effortlessly picked her up and put her on her feet. She swayed slightly and he gladly kept his hold on her waist to keep her steady.

"Wow…" Her eyes were wide, but not afraid, he noted with a smile. He guided her back to the sandy beach and once they reached a satisfying spot near the grey-blue water he stopped them in place. She still held onto his bare arms.

"I--I love you!" _There_, she said it! Finally, at that moment, she had realized what she had been feeling for what it truly was.

He laughed nervously, his mind frantically worrying if she had hit her head when she had fallen. He looked at her expression; her eyes were doe-like. There was a slight breeze that ruffled her dark hair and threw strands of it across her sweet face. Jake pushed them aside softly with his thumb. The sun was high above their heads and gleamed in her eyes as moments passed by. It was pure joy felt by both Dani and Jake. It was something unspoken and although she had declared her love for him, mere words could never describe that precious feeling he felt for her. The waves crashed near them and it was such peaceful chaos that they didn't move an inch. He still had his arms protectively around her and her hands rested on each of his arms. The sun was bright, and a few seagulls overhead sang to each other. Jake stared in her lovely eyes and became lost. He was not aware of how it happened but he leaned in gently and Dani raised herself on the tips of her toes, bracing herself on his arms, and together of their own volition their lips met. His were firm yet soft and hers bent to his will, warm and pliant. It was a soft first kiss, gentle and true, but conveyed his deepest feelings for her. His hands snaked themselves around her shoulders and back, protecting her. Hers rested on his warm chest, melting into him. It was sweet uninterrupted heaven and he was already used to her. He couldn't fathom a life without her! And damn it all he would protect her and love her for always, even if that led to the end of his days!

* * *

Thanks for reading ya'll! Would like a review if you please! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jake and Dani found themselves enjoying the sunny summer day and each other's company, even with their looming tales yet unspoken. They sat side by side on a big charcoal rock next to the very same trees Jake had shown her his secret.

"Do you think you can still love me, accept me?" His eyebrows raised a fraction as his face leaned into her. Her heart was pounding madly in her chest as she looked into his dark brown eyes and she was certain he could feel it himself since their shoulders and thighs were touching. Although he had a slight smirk on his face, trying to make light of the profound question he was asking, the intense gleam in his eyes gave him away.

Dani was very aware of her declaration to him from mere minutes ago. She took a moment to look towards the ocean and take a deep breath; his fierce gaze making her thoughts hazy. She stared down and the white sand in front of her feet trying to collect her feelings from the chaotic mess they were.

"The reason why I moved here wasn't my choice…" she said. Jake's heart stopped for a moment as he held his breath. He wondered if she had purposely dodged his question, but because he wanted to know about her life before he knew her he held his tongue and listened intently. "I lost my family, Jake." She turned her head to face him and a sad, watery smile greeted him. His lips opened a small fraction and he inhaled a slight gasp at her confession.

"What happened?" he found his voice asking in hushed tones.

"They died in a car accident." She sought out his hand which he obligingly opened up for her. His palm enveloped her small fingers in a warm, unconsciously comforting gesture. "I was there too, but I lived through it," she scoffed, "obviously." He thought she sounded a little bitter about that and he couldn't fathom why. She was looking away from him again, but he still noticed a tear gather at the edge of her eye as it gathered and clung to her curling lash. He wanted to tell her that they didn't need to talk about it at this moment if it was too painful but he didn't know how to get the words out. He moved his arm and placed it around her shoulders to bring her close to his warm skin, he hoped he was being comforting rather than intruding.

When he held her she found she could keep going. It was still very raw and fresh in her mind and she had never wanted to talk about it before but the safety he invoked in her made it bearable and she plowed on. "I was very angry at them that day; there was a fight. I hardly remember what it was about. I'm sure, now, that it was stupid and inane. I think it was because they wouldn't let me go to my friend's birthday party. I remember I was still grounded from something or another, but it was my friends 18th birthday. It was going to be a weekend in New York. I really wanted to go, but they wouldn't let me and I was screaming at them, mumbling that I hated them and that I wanted to leave. It was raining and I don't remember where we were going but my mom was yelling at my dad and I was yelling at both of them, my little brother was crying. It was chaos and somehow our car ended over a bridge. I had mostly head injuries so things are still hazy. This was two months back." Her tears were flowing cold down her cheeks now and Jake hugged her to him harder. He had no idea that something like this had happened to her. While he had been running away grieving over his heartbreak of Bella, she had also been suffering through the toughest hardship she had ever been through.

"I spent most of that time in a coma," she said softly. "Can you believe I actually spent my 18th birthday that way? The accident happened two weeks before it." He didn't know what to say to that because no one should have to spend their 18th birthday that way, least of all her. "When I finally woke up I had no family. No parents, and no little brother. I loved my brother the most out of everything in my entire life." It hurt Jacob to hear her speak with such sadness and regret in her voice. He vowed to make her as happy as he could, and hopefully over time the pain of losing her family would lessen. She took a deep breath through her nose that stopped the flow of her tears somewhat and in a lighter tone she said, "And now I'm here. My granddad paid for me to fly here from Ohio. Since my parents died everything they had went to me and I decided to sell our house as well. Although I didn't want to come here, I couldn't stay in Ohio where I had no one. I always loved my Pappaw very much and although he lived across the country he did a lot of things that made my life much easier while I was alone. I will always be very grateful to him," she smiled slightly which made him feel lighter and in turn he did the same.

Suddenly she turned her face to him and they were so close that he could see her tears clinging to her dark lashes. Her lips curved into a small smile just for him and the gaze in her eyes locked him in place.

"So, now that you know about me I'm sure you know the answer to your question." At first he wasn't sure what she meant but his mind backtracked automatically, quickly, and he remembered what he had asked her because it was the most serious question he had ever had to ask. _If she could still love him, accept him for what he was_. He was saved further apprehension when she spoke next, though. "Of course I would still love you, Jacob," she said softly. "After all I've been through I'd be stupid to turn my back on you." Her voice was hushed and almost silent but he hung on her every word. Moments later a breathtaking smile broke out in her face and she added, "Of course, I admit, a wolfy is _not_ at all what I expected from you!" Her watery eyes look gorgeous as the ends crinkled happily, her twinkling laugh was infectious and he joined her. _No_, a wolfy wasn't what he had ever expected either.

He dropped his arm from around her shoulders but she took one his palms and held it softly in both of her hands. "You really have to tell me everything now, you know!" Her voiced raised to normal level now and he wondered how this fascinating little woman could take everything so calmly. He was certain she would freak out and take off running to the cops, or scream bloody murder at the very least. She really was wonderful! "You can start at any time, now!" There was that teasing little smile he was learning to love all over again! He chuckled for a couple moments as he gathered his thoughts.

_Where to start?!_

He was about to embark on his tribe's strange tale and he hoped he wouldn't confuse her too much. After all, she would have to get used it because he wasn't about to ever let her go!

First he started to tell her about the old stories about how their tribe were descendant from wolves. Although Dani listened with rapture, she had questions of her own, and when she asked how they first came to _be _wolves he realized he would have to tell her about what he knew now triggered the wolf gene. The bloodsuckers. He did tell her about them. Her eyes widened like great hazel saucers and if it wasn't for the gravity of the situation he would have wished he had a camera.

"I will tell you about them in more detail when I tell you about my old best friend." She didn't fail to notice the darkness that crept into him as he said this. He would tell her some day about Bella and the Cullens, but for now he just wanted to tell her about him and his fellow wolf brothers. "For now, know that they _do _exist. Vampires are real, but I wont ever let you get near one, okay!" The fierceness in which he said this made a chill crawl up her spine and she nodded. "They are deadly to a regular person. They kill without regret, the ones that drink human blood do anyway."

Her brow screwed up in confusion. "There's a different kind, other than the ones that drink human blood?"

"Supposedly; I'm not so sure they ever really change, but I will tell you more about that a different time as well…Anyway, it is believed that that's the reason why we change in the first place, because wolves are the enemies of vampires and we are the guardians of the tribe. Those guys you met last night, Paul, Sam, Embry, Quill, and Jared, they're wolves too. Like a real wolf pack, we also have an Alpha. For us it's Sam Ulley." He told her about how he was supposed to be the Alpha, being the straight descendant of the old Chief. Her eyes widened again at this information and he plowed on telling her that Sam took the position of the Alpha because he was the one to turn first and because Jake didn't really want it at the time.

Slowly he was approaching the subject of imprinting, and an hour later he started to tell her what he knew about it.

"It's not always automatic. Two people can look each other in the eye every day for years before anything happens. That's how it happened with Paul and Kim. We went to school together for years and we've all known each other since we were little kids playing with mud pies…Then one day, bam! It just happened between the two. Although Kim had been in love with him all her life."

"She's very sweet," she said softly "So was Emily. I've never really had girl friends, but I already love them both very much."

He smiled and gave her shoulders a warm squeeze. "…For others it _is_ automatic. Sam imprinted on Emily the second he saw her, which was a lot similar to what I think happened between us." He was smiling broadly and a corner of Dani's lips lifted in happiness. "I used to love somebody you know." He looked towards the ocean as he said this. "And I used to wonder why I didn't imprint on her if I loved her so much…" His head turned to her and he smiled slightly again. "Turns out I had no idea what love really was until now that I _have _imprinted. Thank you for that Dani, you don't know the peace you've brought to me." He kissed her forehead gently. She wanted to ask about this other girl, but for the moment she stomped down the flare of jealousy and didn't say anything. She was certain he would tell her about it in his own time. There was such a happiness in her now that she knew that Jake loved her as much as she loved him. It was something absolutely natural and beautiful. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. This was definitely something that was fast becoming her favorite thing to do with him. His lips were warm and gentle over hers and she found herself automatically melting into him as his arms went around her again.

Later that day Jake decided to meet with Sam to tell him about his imprinting and to tell him he wanted to get back into routine with their other brothers. He had gone to the small home he shared with his future wife, Emily. Sam was glad that Jake had come to see him. He had originally wanted Jake to take some time off from his share of patrolling the village so he could get himself together after Bella's wedding, knowing that only time would heal his heart. He had spoken with Billy around noon and he had, almost cryptically, told him that Jacob would most likely no longer need any babysitting. He wasn't sure what to make of that so he was glad he was now alone with Jake as they walked out of his home. It was nearly eleven at night and Emily was safely in bed, probably asleep by now.

When Sam had brought up his talk with Billy, Jake launched into his story. When he told Sam about his imprinting on Dani, Sam made a low whistle and smiled broadly.

_Finally! _"So, Dani, huh?" He started to chuckle, and Jake nodded in answer with a dreamy look in his eyes. Sam laughed a little harder and Jacob punched him in the arm playfully. "Sorry, man!" When his laughter diminished he patted the younger man in the back and added, "I'm glad, Jake. After everything that happened this summer, and pretty much the whole past year, I'm really glad you've found your soul mate."

Jake smiled at him. "I never thought it would actually happen to me, you know, with Bella and…well, you know…" Jake sighed, leaving his sentence hanging and Sam nodded, understanding what he meant but didn't say. "Listen, do me a favor and spread the word around about me and Dani, will you, to the other guys?"

"Sure, Jake. Wouldn't want anyone else trying to stake a claim!" Sam said jokingly. Although Jake admitted to himself that that was exactly the reason.

"Alright, go home! Get some rest, tomorrow night you, Quil, and Paul take the first shift patrolling."

Jake nodded. "Has there been anything new, other than the Cullens I mean?" Their name still sounded slightly bitter in his mouth, but not as much as he was used to. The difference shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did now that Dani was in his life.

"No, there's been nothing new for a long time now, but I'm still being careful, even with some of the Cullens gone."

Jake quickly nodded, not wishing to speak further on the subject. He wished Sam a good night and took off running to his own home.

When he entered he saw that Billy was still up. He had a mug of coffee and was silently reading an old tome.

"Hi, dad." Jake smiled briefly at the older man and took off his sneakers by the door before coming to sit on the couch next to his father.

"Hello, son, how was your day?" It seemed an innocent question to ask, but Jake noticed the gleam in his father's eyes and the slight smirk on his mouth and thought that maybe the question was not so innocent. He decided to answer anyway.

"It's been good, old man. Spent most of it with Dani and just got back from talking to Sam about the patrolling."

"Hmm," Billy nodded, still with that smirk on his face. "Tell me about this Dani--" Suddenly it seemed that he couldn't keep a straight face any longer and burst out laughing. Jake narrowed his eyes in confusion. For some reason he felt embarrassed and not knowing why made him feel a little angry as his father kept on laughing. Then he realized why he was feeling a little angry at his father's antics.

"Are you mocking me, old man?" He was about to get up and go to his room if Billy didn't shut the hell up soon.

"No, son, of course not! Now tell me the truth, you've imprinted, haven't you, kid?!" He was still laughing and for some reason Jake felt like finally joining in. He thought it was probably because his father was older and wise enough to know without many clues what had been happening in his head this whole time.

Jake clasped his hands together and rested his elbows on his knees. He looked up at Billy a couple of feet away and couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped him. "I have, dad, I have! You wouldn't believe how this feels! Never in my life have I felt the way I've felt today." Father and son shared a happy smile. Billy thanked the higher heavens that true and real happiness had finally been bestowed upon his son. Jake truly deserved it. "I feel truly complete." He looked and sounded amazed, realizing that what he had just said was very true. Dani made him feel the most complete he had ever felt. _In a way Bella could have never…_He stopped his train of thought. He realized he had been doing that a lot today. He didn't like to finish the thoughts in his mind because he was still so used to the thoughts of her hurting. It amazed him further still that it didn't hurt as much as he would have thought. Dani was truly an angel sent from God himself, and she was made just for him. The thought brought a smile to his face.

"Go get some sleep, son! It looks like the joy's about to make you pass out," Billy chuckled and Jake got to his feet, playfully smacking his father on the shoulder.

"Good night, dad." Billy smiled.

As Jake laid comfortably in his bed he finally let his thoughts and the memories of the day's events overwhelm him. The thoughts of Bella and the Cullens he had kept at bay finally washed over him and although he didn't particularly feel like contemplating them, he decided he _would, _if only to just get it over and done with so he could figure out where he stood with his feelings about Bella.

Bella and Edward had gotten married over 24 hours ago. He remembered thinking it would be stupid for them to have a honeymoon when they couldn't _really _have a real one. That is until Bella told him otherwise. The rage he had felt that moment had nearly overwhelmed him, but he tried to keep himself held in, even if he thought he was entitled to his anger.

He sighed.

He didn't know what would happen on that front. The leech might kill Bella in the process; his heart squeezed a bit at the sudden image. Jake didn't know where they had gone for their so called honeymoon; he would just have to wait and see what had happened when she returned. He doubted any of them would tell him anything about their whereabouts. He would have to trust that the bloodsucker loved Bella enough to keep her alive. Although, it really shouldn't matter to him, should it? The Cullens were planning on turning Bella into one of them, so she would die soon anyway. He still felt disgusted with that fact.

But he had Dani now. Things like that shouldn't matter to him anymore. But if he was honest with himself, he still cared about how Bella fared, even if he was no longer _in _love with her. He still preferred, _hoped_, she might come to her senses and would not chose immortality over her humanity.

He decided to make peace with not being able to do anything at the moment. The outcome of the situation was not in his hands.

On another note, the Volturi would not be coming back if the Cullens got their way and Bella became a vampire. Things would be peaceful and he wouldn't have to worry about Dani being in any danger. Still, he thought, if Edward came back to Forks and Bella was still human, as a friend Jake would try to do what he could to keep her from becoming a vampire if only because he thought it was wrong, and because he didn't want to lose Bella as a friend.

If Bella did come back as a vampire, he wondered if they could still be friends. Here, in his bedroom with hazy, sleepy thoughts, he was certain the answer was a firm no. He would not associate himself with bloodsuckers as anything more than enemies. He would certainly never let any of them near Dani. She was fragile and human and he could never let her near anything that drank blood. Even if they _were_ 'vegetarians'.

He was halfway into unconsciousness but a smile still graced his relaxed features as her face swam in his mind. Her sweet, wide hazel eyes. He could swear he could still taste her on his lips and as he remembered the story she told him at the beach, about her parents, and how she was nearly alone now, his last thoughts were about how their hearts were both damaged goods on some level, and how both, together, would heal and be happy once again.

He remembered their kiss on the beach and decided to relive it right before he drifted to sleep.

A fourth of a mile away Dani Kristine was doing the same as she snuggled into her blankets. It was summer in Washington but a light rain was falling outside her window as the big bright moon illuminated her bedroom and her as she laid on her side staring at its beauty.

She closed her eyes and her fingers peaked out of her blanket. She caressed her chin where Jake had licked her as a wolf. She had been scared out of her mind, but when he did _that _everything had held in place and she knew she didn't have to feel afraid of him or any other wolf from their pack ever again. She sighed as a small smile curved her lips. She touched them and remembered how insistent and warm his mouth had felt. It was reassuring and wonderful. Powerful and strong, completely male. She had felt truly protected, like she would never ever have to feel scared for any reason ever again. She was quickly developing a thing for his kiss. She wished he was here with her, now, holding her in his arms. He was a big man, and those arms just had a way of making her feel absolutely perfect, like she was the only one that belonged between them. She smiled. She was truly hooked, and apparently so was he if the imprinting he talked about was anything to go by. Her heart fluttered in joy because now that she knew about imprinting, that soul mates were real and that Jacob Black was _hers_, nothing could ever bring her down again.

And so it was that they both fell asleep with their kiss during their date at the beach in mind, smiling into unconsciousness.

* * *

This was mostly just a filler chapter, so Dani could learn the truth. Now i'm sure the real trouble will start :) Take care, lovelies! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all! Please notice the rating change from T to a solid **M**. This chapter should make it clear why. So if not your thing, please don't read! In any case if you make it to the bottom, review!

Love you all! Happy reading :)

**Chapter 4**

Time lapsed comfortably for the next fortnight.

Jacob Black was currently patrolling around La Push's Quileute Reservation; it was his last round around the perimeter before he could retire for the day. It was nearly five in the morning; at five AM a few other brother wolves were to take over. Collin was supposed to start wherever Jake left off, taking over for him. Once he felt the younger boy's thoughts in his mind he transformed back into his human form and trotted naked to the tree where he had first left his clothing. In the shadow of some trees next to the street, Jake put on his cutoffs and slipped on his trainers before running down the road.

Dani often worried about Jake and the wolves she had come to see as her brothers. It was mostly because she had never come face to face with an actual vampire, and the way Jacob had talked about them to her would cause a level of panic to settle itself in the pit of her stomach. She knew he didn't see a fight with a stray vampire, or even two, as a threat, but still, she wasn't so sure. She pictured evil beasts with long fangs and red eyes. He scoffed the few times she had voiced her fears, laughing it off as nonsense. Still, she couldn't shake the fear it caused her, even if she already knew how he was as a wolf, and what he was capable of.

So far time had passed and every other day, sometimes every day depending on the other boys schedules, Jake would leave during the night to patrol the town. She was very proud of him for risking his life to protect them all. Gods, how she loved him; it was this very thought that she awoke with this morning.

She glanced at the clock on her nightstand; the red digital numbers telling her it was just barely a quarter after five. She looked toward the window and saw the large tree that was nearby. Peachy light was just starting to grow and rise from the horizon.

She was still a bit sleepy eyed when she saw sudden movement through her peripheral vision. She gasped with fright when she saw a looming figure on the other side of her window. She quickly got out of bed and almost fainted with relief when she saw it was her beloved boyfriend.

"_Jake!_" she whispered, not wanting to wake her grandfather who slept peacefully down the hall. Dani opened the window as softly and quickly as she could. "You scared me!" she whispered, unconscious of the pout on her face. Just as suddenly as he appeared outside her bedroom, he appeared inside it. She stared wide eyed at the graceful way he climbed over the ledge in one movement; his arms flexing appealingly as he supported his body weight over the windowsill.

"I just wanted to see you, love." His soft brown gaze met hers and she felt her insides melt. She really couldn't believe he was _hers. _She smiled, her happiness softening up her features. "I hope I didn't wake you." He drawled out the sentence as his eyes swept appreciatively over her entire length. She was suddenly aware of her attire, or, _ahem,_ lack there of. He smiled and chuckled low in his throat at her reaction. Dani would have been horrified if any other man had just climbed through her window and found her in her tank top, woolen socks, and blue panties. She ran the few steps to her bed and snatched the small patched quilt her grandmother had made for her when she was younger.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, darling." Jake was still laughing quietly at her but helped her drape the quilt over her soft shoulders anyway.

"I know," she said honestly and smiling a bit herself. The hem only came down to her knees but Dani snuggled in it as she stood before him again. She felt comfortable with him and really wouldn't mind parading around in her underwear, it was just that she was always so used to it being _him_ (he was currently shirtless after all) and not her, at least not yet. She smiled.

Silently, she took his hand and led him to her bed. He gladly sat down. "Lay down with me, Jake. You must be exhausted." He wasn't really all that tired, but his mind did need a few hours of sleep, so he obliged. He grabbed the top of the blanket and threw it over them both. Dani was still wrapped in her quilt underneath so she let it drop and snuggled her body as close to Jake as she could. Sighing contently against him she turned on her side and looked up at him only to find him already looking down at her face cradled in the nook of his own arm. He brought his free hand and touched her cheek gently with his thumb.

"I love you, Dani," he said softly, looking into her eyes.

She gasped almost inaudibly. It always amazed her how sweet three little words sounded coming from him.

"Me too."

She smiled a small heartfelt smile and her eyes sparkled. He moved his face closer to hers slowly, giving her the space to reject him although he didn't think she would. Dani gladly let him mold his lips to hers. She explored his mouth gently, massaging his tongue smoothly with hers. Jake cupped her cheek and rubbed it tenderly with his thumb. The arm that was under her neck only brought her closer to him so that soon every inch of their bodies was touching. Dani couldn't be happier, and she knew Jake also relished it if the slight bulge in his middle was any indication. The more they kissed and enjoyed each other, the tighter Jake held her, the more she melted into him, the more she could feel him grow against the flat of her stomach. She smiled against his lips at his reaction as she playfully rubbed herself against his body. He gave a quiet groan and threw one long leg over hers. She giggled but slapped a hand to her mouth to try to keep quiet. The sound caused Jake to flip her completely under him so that he was now looming over her.

Again, he attacked her mouth with his own, and snaked one arm underneath her to bring her ever closer. Dani curled one of her arms around his bicep and the other went to his hair. Her fingers entwined in the thickness of it. Jake started kissing any spot his mouth met, from her forehead, down her nose. He kissed each cheek fervently, and strayed to her sweet mouth once more, plunging his hot tongue inside her causing Dani to moan a little louder than she wanted to. He smiled at her sweet reaction but shushed her next to her ear where he resumed kissing her. He pushed her hair back after he admired how wonderful the darkness of it looked splayed across her pillow. His warm tongue licked her earlobe slightly before sucking the bottom of her small earlobe. Dani sighed contently, and Jake moved his mouth down her neck where he nipped playfully. By now Dani was getting warmer than she could ever remember being. Jake was also sweating slightly; she could see tiny beads of perspiration glistening on his shoulders, and the blanket covering them had been shoved down to his waist. Jake buried his face in her neck enthusiastically and the arm that wasn't under her went to the hem of her tank top. He fingered it lightly and rubbed the pads of his fingers over the bit of skin exposed. He dared to snake his hand a bit higher and was pleased when he heard Dani humming in pleasure. The sound made him grip her waist tightly but his hand was so large that his thumb was almost brushing against the underside of her breast. He sucked the skin of her neck near her ear even harder and she started to gasp in pleasure. She knew she might have a mark there when he was done. Normally she would have opposed because anyone would be able to see it, but just then she _wanted_ to be marked, she wanted the world to know that Jacob Black had marked her as _his _and his alone!

Dani latched her arms tightly around him and kissed any spot of his skin she could reach which was mostly near his strong tan shoulder. Jake inhaled her sweet scent one more time before pushing one of her tank top's straps down her arm. He started tracing his warm lips further down. He stopped at the top of her left breast and gave her a chaste kiss, leaving his lips there resting as he felt and heard her thumping heartbeat with his sensitive hearing; it was positively racing from his ministrations. It made him smile against her and turned him on more than he thought it could.

Her legs had long ago parted, cradling him between them, and he could feel her throbbing heat right up against him. He gave her tank top a slight tug, finally revealing her left breast to his greedy gaze. Immediately he took the high puckered nipple into his mouth. She arched her back to bring his lips closer to her, practically shoving herself in his mouth. Male pride bloomed inside him, and he fisted the side of her panties in reaction and massaged her hip and side, his fingers coming just a few inches of where she suddenly really wanted them to be. He was flicking his tongue across her breast sharply and she keened from the pleasure of it all. He was licking around her nipple, knowing perfectly well how much he was teasing her. She groaned, arching her back again for more stimulation.

She was so close from all his teasing!

Finally he clamped his lips tightly around her nipple and sucked hard, while at the same time one of his fingers traced the drenched cotton of her panties just where they clung to the seam of her lower lips in one straight line, making the cotton dent more with the pressure of his finger. She couldn't take it! It was absolute magic and so heavenly that she moaned out loud before going absolutely still as her orgasm rushed through her entire body, causing her feet to arch, her toes to curl, and her arms to grasp tightly around his biceps.

**X X X**

Jake left Dani's home about an hour after that; he didn't want her grandfather to catch a glimpse of him, which Dani was grateful for. Not that it really mattered all that much if Pappaw saw him, it was just that she wasn't really willing to deal with what might happen if he found out she was allowing him into her bedroom. He might automatically assume she was allowing him in her bed. She knew they had not done anything bad, they hadn't had sex yet, anyway. Well, they had come very close to it, she mused.

It was about half past seven. She could hear her grandpa in the kitchen. _Probably making coffee_. Jake had tucked her in the blanket and had kissed her forehead and left once he had heard him shuffling down to the hall. After the wonderful experience she had shared with Jake, she was positive she had been ready for more, and so was mildly disappointed that he had chosen to leave instead, but she couldn't deny the promising gleam in his eyes that plainly told her they were not done. There was also the fact that he had told her to go to his house later on in the day. The wink he had added could only mean one thing. She giggled out loud for a moment; his whole face had been so mischievous as he climbed over the window.

The memory of her orgasm made her shiver, not so much because of the heavenly pleasure she had experienced, but the fact that he had caused it and the fact that she had shared the wonderfully intimate moment with him.

It might be hard for a regular person to grasp the concept of imprinting and how it felt, but Dani knew that when it happened time seemed to stop. It didn't matter that they knew each other little over two weeks; when two people were soul mates and they _knew_ it, it felt like they had known each other their whole lives! So she felt no remorse about the rate they were moving. In another life it might have felt much too quickly, but with Jake everything was different and oh so much better! She could only imagine where life would take her with him in it.

The sun was now streaming through her window and she decided it was time to get up for the day. She showered, did her hair and left it down long and straight. She dressed comfortably in a modest but lovely sundress and leather flip flops. And so it was with a smile that stretched from ear to ear that she greeted her grandfather with a half hour later.

"You look mighty happy this morning, sweetie." Her Pappaw seemed truly happy that she looked so bright this morning. He was very glad she had taken to living here with her boring old grandfather. He was pretty positive he had Jacob Black to thank for at least on some level. Over all he liked the kid, but the gods be with him should he ever hurt his granddaughter in any way. Just then seeing her, how young, delicate, and lovely she looked, he knew he'd have to watch out for her. He did trust Jake to love her and protect her somewhat, but it never felt quite the same to trust someone to actually _do _the job the way you wanted it to be done. In this case he'd just have to have faith that Jacob Black wouldn't need a good arse kicking, and that Dani would be smart enough to take care of her own well being before anything else.

The older man sighed and decided to put the sudden weight in the pit of his stomach aside. Instead he offered the young girl some breakfast, which she took happily.

The morning passed smoothly for Dani. She tidied up the family room with minor grunts emitting from her Pappaw when she got in front of the television; she really didn't understand what it was with men and sports, so she just tutted and smiled at his antics as she went about her business.

After she finished the living room she moved on to the kitchen which was slightly messy from the breakfast Pappaw had made earlier. She shook her head at the couple pieces of burned toast that laid near the sink; there were also bread crumbs everywhere. She quickly did the few dishes and wiped down the counters.

Next on her list was to do the laundry. She hadn't washed any clothing since she had arrived and she was in desperate need of more socks, so she decided to wash everything now that she had time to do so.

Working around the house and doing the chores she took upon herself to do was easy enough and they were things she had been used to already doing back in Ohio. As she was turning the knob of the washer she realized with a sudden start that she hadn't thought of 'back in Ohio' as 'back home'. The thought brought a watery smile to her face. She had Jake to thank for that. She couldn't describe how much easier the whole transition had been with him now in her life.

After all the chores she decided it was time for a small lunch. She served her Pappaw some too and he mumbled something about how she was starting to baby him, which honestly she didn't mind at all. In Ohio she was used to always having to take care of someone, namely her younger brother, so taking care of her grandfather was filling the void somewhat.

It was now just nearly one in the afternoon, and she hoped Jake had gotten a good handful of hours of sleep. The thought of getting to see him again soon brought the memory of this morning back to her mind and she shivered again. She smiled. She knew she had left him incredibly hard and he was gone before she got the chance to do anything about it. Hopefully she could remedy that later on in the day, she thought with a wicked smile. Now she was completely anxious to go see him.

It was summer in Washington but that didn't guarantee any heat so she grabbed the light sweater cardigan that was strewn across a chair in her bedroom and put it on as she ran down the hall. She stopped short when she saw her grandfather look at her questioningly.

"Pappaw, I'm going to go over to Jake's and see if he got anywhere with the car, okay?" she said in a tone she hoped would be sweet and persuasive. As far as she knew she wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth. She crossed her fingers behind her back.

He looked like he wanted to say no but he settled for narrowing his eyes and then giving in reluctantly with a slight smile. He knew if anything it'd be worse to prohibit her from seeing him; after all, they _were_ soul mates. Remembering this often reassured him a little bit.

She smiled brilliantly at him and opened the screen door to go out. As she stepped onto the porch the warming sunlight hit her and she was suddenly so happy that it nearly overwhelmed her. Jake's smiling looming face was clear in her mind's eye and it made her so incredibly happy that the only thing holding her back was the very skin she was in.

She wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings; It was just second nature that her feet carried her towards Jacob's house, but just as she was turning the corner she smacked into something hard and hot. Her head spun for a moment and she realized too late that she was falling backward, only the ground never came. Instead a steel, vice-like grip curled itself around her upper arm and steadied her straight once more. Her eyes met a brown chest. Slowly she lifted her gaze upwards. She wasn't sure she could ever get used to such big, tall men, she thought as her eyes met the black ones of Collin.

She smiled wryly. "Hello, Collin."

A smile twisted itself on Collin's face suddenly. "Hi, Dani! Didn't expect to see you today." There was something in him that automatically triggered an uncomfortable feeling inside her. She stepped back unconsciously. For the moment she discarded it; she was still so happy about seeing Jake that nothing Collin did or said could cloud how she was feeling just then.

She looked him and couldn't deny that he was a handsome guy despite the feeling he caused her. He had longish black hair, high cheekbones and a defined brow, a strong jaw line, black eyes, and was slightly more pale than the rest of the Indian boys. "Well, I'm just on my way to Jake's-"

"No! …I-I mean," he stammered. "Jake will always be there. Can't I talk to you for a few moments before you have to leave again?" He pouted his lips.

"Well, I suppose…" She was clearly unsure, and whether Collin saw this or not he didn't let on. He just took a hold of her hand and started guiding her in a completely different direction from her house or Jake's. That uncomfortable feeling blossomed in the pit of her stomach and she yanked her hand away from his hard grasp.

"Look, Collin, can this wait? I really need to go see Jake right now," she stated firmly, hoping he would back down.

"No, it can't wait!" he snapped. He grasped her hands in his own, smothering them with the heat of his, but even though he wasn't making a move he still managed to make that unbearable uncomfortable feeling grow within her. He was invading her space and he knew it.

Two things happened suddenly, simultaneously: She realized what that uncomfortable feeling he caused her for what it was: _fear_. Second, his whole body loomed before her, coming nearer and nearer until his lips were on top of hers, smothering her and bruising them. Dani realized a third thing: she never wanted this to happen again. She didn't want to think about it but her mind immediately compared this boy's kiss to Jacob's. She squirmed and pushed him away automatically. She backed away a few steps, crossing her arms over her torso.

_What the hell?_ Her head screamed in both disgust and confusion. Her eyes were spitting fire towards him. She was breathing hard and could barely stand to look at him. She wanted to yell at him for his actions, maybe even smash his face in, but in that moment she realized that she would probably hurt herself without doing any damage to him at all, so she turned on her heel and ran the last block of trees to Jacob's house.

His smug expression hung in her mind and she promised to make him pay for it.

She was panting by the time she arrived at Jake's so she took a minute to calm herself down and debated whether she should tell Jacob about the incident or not. She still had not decided when she finally caught her breath. She figured she would decide when she saw him. Taking a couple more deep breaths, she knocked on the rusty wooden door.

She was mildly disappointed when it was Billy who answered the door, but his cheerful greeting made her feel better than she thought it could.

"Welcome, girl! Where have you been?" Billy wheeled himself to the side so she could pass.

"Billy, I was here just yesterday!"

"Oh yeah." The happy face he made when he laughed reminded her strongly of Jake and she smiled. His laughter was infectious and she giggled with him, already forgetting the unpleasant incident. "Jake's out in the garage, if you're looking for him." His eyes twinkled at her. She smiled again, forever grateful at his easygoing nature. But although she didn't know it, it was he who would forever be grateful that she for some unexplained reason showed up from across the country to the tiny town of La Push. If it wasn't for her…well, Billy didn't even want to think about the life his son could have had.

"I was, thanks!" She made to go back out the door before Billy stopped her.

"You alright, Dani?" Her smile faltered. She had felt mostly collected when she entered the small house, but what happened with Collin was suddenly pushed to the front of her mind again. "Uh, yeah, nothing to worry about." She hoped she gave her most reassuring smile before forcing the thought of Collin aside.

"Well, alright." Billy pretended to buy it, she could tell. "Hey, will you do me the favor of taking these out to him in the garage?" He pointed to a coke bottle and a plate of a few sandwiches. "I'd do it but…" He gestured with his hands towards his wheel chair, knowing he could never make it all the way down that path.

She smiled warmly. "Sure!"

Dani balanced the plate and drink carefully. Not wanting to fall she walked slower down the uneven path than she normally would have.

She could hear the soft music coming from where he was; the source of it an old rusty radio boom box on top of a makeshift shelve. She stared at him when she got to the entry way. His back was turned toward her and he looked so graceful despite his size. His hands were tweaking some rubber hose at the hood of the car. He grunted when he finally dislocated the rusty shapeless part. She smiled. _Oh, what those hands can do_. She felt a shiver go down her spine at the thought. Unconsciously she sighed thinking of all the pleasant things he could do to her.

The sound immediately brought his attention to her. His gleaming smile shocked her in a delicious way. He slowly ran his eyes over her body taking in every inch he could. He was dumbfounded by her beauty. She was perfect. She looked like heaven made solid standing there next to the door in her little sundress. The fact that she was holding a plate of food was only the icing on top, he thought as he heard his stomach rumble. He made it to her in two long strides and gathered her in her arms.

She was caught off guard because she was turning her head to make sure the door was closed all the way. "Jake!" she screamed, giggling all the while. "Jake! I'm going to drop your sandwiches!" He laughed at her silliness and took the food from her hands. He set it down on top of an upside down wooden barrel. He opened the can of soda and downed nearly half of it in one swig. He gave a small burp and she laughed at him. He eyes sparkled at her. He quickly shoved nearly a whole sandwich in his mouth. And then another. And then another.

"Slow down! They're not going anywhere!" Dani said in the middle of her laughter.

He gulped the rest of the soda and said, "I know. I was just hurrying so that I could do this!" Her eyes widened as she saw him lunge for her and pick her up off the ground completely. Her bubbling laughter reverberated all around the small garage and into his very heart. He heard it right up against his ear where her head was and he memorized the high pitch squeals and robust peels that rose from deep within her. When he finally set her down and looked into her eyes she stared back right at him and it felt like she was seeing his very soul. Her chest was heaving and her thin cardigan had fallen over one shoulder.

Slowly, she took the small step between them and put her arms around his neck. Their eyes never strayed from each other's gaze. He put his hands around her waist and started moving slowly with her. Dani could hear the soft, low music coming from the radio and recognized it as Lady Antebellum's Need You Know.

_Picture-perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time_

Dani basked in the melody, and relished the feel of his large, warm hand at the small of her back. The fingers on his other hand were threading themselves through her hair and it felt wonderful as she swayed there in the middle of the garage pressed up against her true love.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without _

_I just need you now_

The dancing was perfect in every way Dani could think of. Just their bodies pressed tightly against one another was sheer perfection. Jake guided them to the back of the small garage where a comfortable squashy low couch was. She had seen Quil and Embry hanging out here with Jake once before.

Jake picked her up off the ground completely and set her down softly, so gently, on the old couch. He looked in her lovely hazel eyes for a few lingering moments, his darkening with desire.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

_wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_for me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now_

_and I don't know how I can do without _

_I just need you now_

He kissed her soundly and it heated her up immediately. His tongue entwined with hers and it only caused her to want and need more of him. He could feel her breathing increase with every stroke of his tongue. She started teasing him too, and he certainly liked it when she ran her nails down his naked back, she could tell by the way he began to kiss her more roughly, hungrily.

She couldn't believe that already she wanted him more than she ever imagined! And he was just kissing her! What would she feel like when he was doing everything else she was certain he would do? At this point she felt like she might combust from the pleasure.

She was so aroused now that she started to pant when Jake's hands moved down her body with those big hands that she so desperately wanted to feel all over her flushed skin. Although she still had her clothing on he could sense how soft her skin felt as he ran his hands up and down her waist. She writhed under him, wanting more. Eventually his hands came under her to pull her closer to him. Through the fabric of his cutoffs she could feel his arousal. Already he was so hard and it was as if his heat radiated into her.

This was wonderful, she'd never felt this way before. Just like this morning, Jake's mouth soon traveled down the thin column of her neck, tasting her sweet skin and kissing her passionately. His hot breath felt amazing against her. He left a slightly wet trail down her neck and she felt as is he was marking her all over again.

"Jake..." she panted. He knew instantly that she wanted more. Almost as badly as he did.

To calm herself down she homed in on Jake alone rather than the feeling of his wonderful mouth. She focused on his wonderful scent. He smelled like earth, soap, and a scent all his own; it was strong, powerful, masculine, completely Jake, and she couldn't feel safer.

He raised his head from the crook of her neck and grinned at her slowly. He shifted himself so his weight didn't hurt her; she was so small compared to him that he didn't want to hurt her in anyway, but to Dani his weight was welcoming. She hummed, liking how he covered her and made her feel so safe. With Jake around, she would never ever need a blanket again.

He started to kiss her rhythmically, like before. Soft and gentle at first then he shifted himself on her and rubbed his lips hard over hers. Again Dani felt that stabbing hunger for him amidst her love.

Dani put her hands in his hair and ran them smoothly, messing it up even more than it already was. He kissed her chin, her cheeks, her nose, and stopped back at her lips again.

His long fingers began to pull the small zipper from her back so gently that she didn't even notice until she felt his hand on her bare skin, making her gasp slightly. He was so gentle.

He looked at her slowly, concentrating on how he would take off her pretty dress. Then he looked up at her little face. She was blushing slightly. His face came close to her and he kissed her deeply once more, his tongue reacquainting itself with hers again. His hand went up and down her body, to her hip first, then her abdomen, and then they came to rest on her left breast. He stiffened as he ran his large palm over it over the thin cotton of her dress. He could feel the hardened nipple pushing against the fabric. Soon he was pushing his hand against it more roughly, wanting to touch her bare skin so badly. His kisses got rougher, too, like his hands, and she wanted him to touch her everywhere. Unconsciously she moved her legs apart and felt the wetness in between her thighs.

Jake moved his lips along her neck and then to her shoulder, leaving her skin wet. He brought her knee up so her thigh could rest against his side. He trailed his hand up the inside of her thigh to her wet panties. She gasped when she felt him touching the wet lace there with feather light caresses. She moaned out loud when he added his mouth on her breasts, the sensations practically overwhelming her. Jake was breathing hard as his mouth moved over them slowly. He let his hot breath warm her and his hot tongue tickle her; there was a large wet spot on her dress and the sight of it made him harder still if that were possible.

Suddenly he grabbed the hem of her dress and brought it up and over her head so she laid there, warm underneath him in her small scraps of lace. Dani's quick breath and gasps filled the silent room, along with a few groans from Jake and the quiet rhythm of the background music. To them it felt like nothing else existed outside of those four walls.

One of Jake's broad palms slipped its way under Dani. As his hand rested on her back, he pulled her closer to him. He wanted to feel himself inside her. He desperately needed to. He imagined she'd feel soft and hot around him. The thought sent stabs of hot pleasure down to his very groin. With a groan he realized that he couldn't do it just yet. She was most likely a virgin and if he did it now he was certain he'd hurt her. He didn't want her first time to forever be linked with pain so he needed to please her more before he could satisfy himself.

Jake put his lips on her bra strap and he brought it down her shoulder with his teeth as far as he could, gently, feeling her smooth soft skin under his hands. A long, black lock of hair was resting lightly over her shoulder and he breathed in her beautiful vanilla scent as he kissed her other shoulder and pulled her bra strap down as well. He unhooked it from the back and eagerly took it off.

Suddenly he jumped off of her and immediately Dani missed him so much she wanted to cry, but he had only gotten up to remove his own shorts in one quick movement. Soon he was back and straddling her. He curled his fingers on her lacy panties and with agonizing slowness brought them down her legs. Her dark skin was blushing, he could tell. Although he wasn't really sure why she seemed almost embarrassed for she was so perfect! Dani tried to shove aside the urge to cover herself. It was only the sheer adoration in his eyes that kept her from it.

Now that they were both fully naked, Jake ran his intense gaze slowly up her body; from her soft thighs, to the juncture in between her legs that he would soon call home, to her soft flat belly that he imagined would someday carry his babies, to her breasts. He couldn't take it much longer when he saw her face. Immediately he brought his lips and tongue down to her bare breasts. She gasped at the feeling. _Why was he going so slow? _her mind screamed, but she knew it would be worth the wait in the end. Jake lifted his face so he could see her beautiful breasts. He'd never imagined that she'd be this perfect. Now he knew there was such a thing as perfection and she was it. Her round breasts were shiny from where he had kissed her and her dark nipples were flushed from his sucking. They were erect, just waiting for him to touch them, to worship them, and they would always be his! Soon Jake realized that he was really hot. He was on fire!

Her eyes traveled to really look at him she blushed a deep crimson when she stopped to look at his cock. She felt a bit nervous at the sight of him. It was big, like the rest of him, and she started to think she might not be able to do this after all. She pushed the stupid thought out of her mind and pulled all the courage she could get and put her arms around his waist, teasing him, he groaned.

Jake softly pushed her back on the couch and took one of the hardened nipples in his mouth, making her gasp, he began to suck freely and she keened in pleasure. Her breasts were so sensitive to his touch now. His free hand went to her other breast and he caressed it gently. His thumb moved over her nipple and rubbed the tiny bud. Her lower region leaked at the feeling. Dani's arms went immediately around his back and she stroked him with her hands, running them down his strong back. As soon as her hands snaked themselves in between their bodies and wrapped themselves around him, Jake ground his hips against hers and sucked harder, causing Dani's breathing to become more ragged. She wanted to feel his hardness again so she parted her legs further and slid her feet up and own his legs. Again he moved his hips against her and she felt his hard length pushing against the wetness of her. She threw her head back and pushed herself against him, letting him move his hands all over her body. It was so incredible! She wanted him and now she felt she couldn't wait any longer.

"Jake..." she begged once more, pushing her hips against his to let him know what she wanted.

To her surprise Jake stopped and sat up. He looked down at her lovingly, but Dani thought she noticed a glint of playfulness in his eyes. He placed a hand under her knee and leaned forward to kiss the inside of her thigh before moving up to the most sensitive area of her body. She jerked back in surprise when he felt his tongue stab her heat, but not in a way that she wanted him to stop. She didn't want him to stop at all. Not now that she was experiencing something new and amazing. She tingled all over as he ran his tongue over her wetness. He tasted her and found he was now completely addicted. Again he reveled in the fact that she was his alone. There was no way he could stop now. Not even if he wanted to. The palm of his hand found its way to her and he pushed slowly against her, watching her wriggle against him. He began pushing harder and harder, grounding his palm against her more roughly and when he rubbed his thumb around her clit she moaned a long stream of nothings as she climaxed.

"Oh, Jake..." she gasped, rocking her hips against him. He would never tire of hearing her say his name like that. She lay there trembling, and he waited for her to stop before sliding his tongue inside her and letting his finger rub against her sensitivity. "No..." she panted. Jake stopped and looked up at her. "I want you inside me now, Jacob." He nodded in agreement and moved up her body. Dani put her hands around his hard length and gently squeezed it. She saw him shut his eyes tight as he felt himself pulsing in her hand.

Jake suddenly gazed into her eyes, looking for a sign of confirmation to continue. Dani tore her eyes away from his erection and kissed him.

"I love you, Jake," she told him.

"I love you my love," he whispered back.

Jake positioned himself over her entrance and entered her slowly. He carefully watched his movements and how they affected her as he moved inside her gently, just in case she felt any discomfort. But he could tell from the look on her face she didn't have any problems with it. He wanted so badly to move hard and fast inside her but there was no way he would put himself before her. She might get hurt if he did and there was no way he was willing to do that to the woman he loved with all his being.

Eventually he felt her barrier. He looked at Dani who was breathing quickly and was covered with a thin layer of sweat that made her entire body glisten and glow wonderfully. He kissed her tender mouth, and he decided to break it quickly. There was no point in dragging this out; it might hurt her even more. So quickly and quite hard Jake thrust himself inside her. He felt her barrier tear and watched as her face screwed up in pain for just a flicker of a moment. She shut her eyes and a tear broke through and rolled down her cheek. He cupped one hand reassuringly on her neck and chin.

"Dani?" Jake asked softly. "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered.

She opened her eyes and gasped slightly as she put her hands into his hair.

"It's alright," she told him honestly. He may not believe it but the tear escaped her from the sheer joy that she now fully belonged to him in body and soul, and because she realized that Jake fully belonged to her now, too.

Jake waited for a while to let her adjust to him inside her. His finger ran through her cheek and his other hand entwined in a lock of her hair. After a while she began to move her hips against his, and Jake smiled at her.

She was amazing! She was so beautiful and irresistible. He completely sheathed himself inside her and thrust in and out of her. She threw her head back and called his name out into the empty little garage. She responded to him, moving along with him, synchronizing. She rocked her hips against him and his thrusts became more hard and faster until she neared her climax. When she came her whole body shook with pleasure. She stayed still until the pleasure subsided and Jake continued to move inside her, harder and faster still until he found his own climax.

He fell on top of her and she pulled him closer to her, stroking his back. It had been amazing, the most extraordinary experience of her life.

They stayed that way until their breathing was lighter and they had recovered from the climax. Jake moved off from her and lay next to her, wrapping her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, smiling warmly at her. "You're trembling."

"Yeah, I'm fine...It was perfect." Dani answered smiling back at him. "I knew it would be."

"You're perfect," he told her honestly. Dani laughed softly and rested her head on his arm. A few silent moments passed in which Dani listened to their synchronized heartbeats.

"Dani, I love you more than anything," he murmured in her ear.

"I love you, too, Jake. More than my own life."

Jake pulled her in his arms tighter making Dani feel like she was completely safe. He had worn her out and she quietly fell asleep. Jake watched her for quite some time. She was a part of him now, a part he would have to cherish and look after for as long as they lived. He didn't know what he would do if something ever happened to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dani's eyes fluttered open. She felt incredibly warm! Like she was wrapped in a coziest of cocoons. Her eyes took in the silent form of her sleeping soul mate and the sight made her sigh contently. Jake was on his side, hovering protectively against Dani even in sleep. His right arm was thrown against her middle, his fingers curling against her hip. She took these few moments to silently worship his beauty. Her fingertips feathered across the smooth chest; he had very faint hairs here and there and a tiny mole near his right shoulder. The pads of her fingers continued their way across him until they met the tattooed skin high on his right arm. She had asked him about it during the first few days they had known each other. He had mentioned it was the symbol of their tribe, but more specifically, it was a symbol for the wolf in him. His fellow brothers all had it too, he had pointed out, and Dani had seen it in Sam and a few of the other guys. _Because these men don't know how to put on a shirt_, she giggled, not minding it at all.

A small sigh escaped her again as she traced the circular line framing the tattoo. She loved him so much. And more importantly, she accepted this part of him.

She hadn't noticed but Jake's eyes had opened just then, and he was looking down at her expression. It was soft but also held a degree of concentration as she traced his shoulder. There was a slight smile on her lips and the corner of Jake's mouth lifted. He could tell what she was thinking as her fingers caressed the tribal tattoo with so much love.

Sometimes he saw his wolf shape shifting abilities as a curse, but when he was with Dani, it was no longer that way. She gave him the strength to accept himself. It was a strange but he knew it was only this way because of the imprinting. Because she was the right person for him, because she was his _equal_ and she _understood_ him without him having to even say a single thing. And more importantly she accepted him. All of him, no matter how much of a monster he thought he could be.

Jake brought his face closer to her. When she realized he was awake her grin spread from ear to ear.

"Hey," she said softly.

He grinned cheekily, eyes twinkling, and nuzzled his face in her neck, growling playfully. He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

Gods, she couldn't believe he was hers! In all honesty she never in a million years thought she would be bestowed with such a perfect man that in turn caused her such happiness.

When they settled back down, Dani's mind wandered for a moment and she remembered the incident she had earlier in the day with Collin. She didn't wish to tell Jake, and the gods knew she probably wouldn't if there was no way he would find out, but she figured rationally that there was a big chance that Jake would be patrolling at the same time as Collin, and she didn't want him to find out through Collin's thoughts about what had happened.

"Jake…" she began tentatively. _Come on Dani Kristine, buck up! You can do it._ She tried to encourage herself to tell him the truth, but there was still that nagging feeling inside her that was unsure about what Jake's reaction might be. Would he think that it was somehow her fault? She didn't have much experience with boys before Jake and she knew enough to know they were fickle beings. Although, she countered, Jacob wasn't just any boy. That was somehow more frightening. She was sure of their love, but that didn't take away her fear completely.

He prodded her with an inquisitive stare. She shook her head. "I love you, Jacob, don't ever forget that," she said fervently.

He was a little taken aback by the urgency in her voice after the languid moments of bliss they had shared. She was passionate, that was certain.

"Of course I wont, darlin', and you should remember that I will always love you as well, alright?"

Her brow still furrowed but she gave a slight smile anyway. Jake kissed her temple.

"Now, tell me…what did you really want to say?"

Darn him for looking right through her. Dani decided that she would believe in what people said, and hope that the truth would set her free.

Just as she was about to divulge in detail both of them stopped short and listened to what sounded like someone walking down the uneven path to the garage.

Jake got up immediately and Dani laid frozen for a couple moments before sitting up quickly. Panic set in her and she secured the blanket around her tightly. Jake had already pulled his shorts up and started walking towards the door. He threw a small wave at her, signifying she should stay put and that he was going to go check it out.

Jake was out in the blink of an eye and Dani immediately got up and started to get dressed. She quickly threw on her dress first and then managed to find her panties and slip those on. She gave the garage a frantic once over and when she didn't find her bra, she just slipped her cardigan on.

Dani opened the old wooden door enough to see what was going on. She was feeling jumpy and didn't know what to expect. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was only Sam. Him and Jake were standing near the trees about ten feet away from the small garage.

She decided to step out completely when she saw Jake smile towards Sam. She didn't want to intrude, in case they were discussing something private, but their relaxed posture and easy going manner told her everything was alright.

The wind blew her dark hair around her and there was a shiver than ran down the exposed skin of her neck making her pull her sweater tighter around her. As if sensing her presence Jake turned his head in her direction and smiled at her almost as if beckoning for her. She strode to his side and caught the last of their exchange.

"Alright, well, same place as always, by the cliff," Sam was saying amicably. He smiled at her in greeting. "Of course you should bring Dani, here." She didn't know what they were talking about, but it sound like Jake was going somewhere and she could go along with him. She smiled back.

"Later, man," Sam said to Jake. "Bye, Dani." He tilted his head towards her. She smiled at him until he turned to walk back up the path.

"What's going on?" she asked, a little confused.

"Oh, it's nothing too important." He took her hand and opened the garage door for her so they could go back in. Dani entered and Jake shut the door behind him. "There's going to be a bon fire up at the Elders meeting place," he explained as she sat back on the couch. He stayed standing, she noticed. She wondered why he seemed a little agitated. Was there something more to this? "It's like a powwow of sorts." He smiled. She nodded in understanding. "Would you like to come with me?" He said it so sweetly, it made her heart skip a beat.

He didn't even have to ask. "Of course, Jake."

Now all she needed was to stop being so cowardly and tell him about Collin. More than likely he was going to be at that bon fire tonight, and she needed to get what happened out in the open with Jacob. She never liked to lie to someone she loved and respected. And now was certainly not the time to start.

"Hey, Jake…" She looked up at him in front of her where he was still standing. He was so tall that it made her feel a little vulnerable to tell him while she was sitting down. She stood and paced a few feet away from him.

"Dani what is it?" He sounded amused, she realized.

She went to him and gathered his hands in hers. She hoped this would keep him calm.

"Umm…" She breathed deeply through her nose and decided to try to get the words out one by one, slowly, so she wouldn't freak, not make sense, and then have to explain it all over again. "When I was on my way here from my house I met Collin." His fingers in her hands twitched slightly. She looked up at his eyes to gage his reaction. His expression was stoic, frozen, but she wasn't sure if he was just waiting for her to continue. "And he kissed me."

She thought it might be like a bomb going off. But it wasn't like that, at least not at first.

He stayed silent and unmoving, his expression the same. She kept a soft grasp on his hands and kept her gaze on him, willing him to understand. Finally there was a flicker of life in him. It was his eyes, for they seem to start burning. He let go of her hands and turned his back on her. She stared after him, horrified. He ran his hands through his long hair in frustration.

She made to reach out for him, but suddenly a growl burst forth from his chest and she retreated, for once afraid.

He ran a hand over his face and turned to look at her, still shaking a little.

She wanted to explain that she didn't think it was entirely her fault, that it was completely unwelcome and downright disgusting, but the words died inside her, and her lips hung slightly open in a small O.

"Shit," he grumbled.

He strode back to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Dani. Really I am!" It was clear he was struggling to keep cool, but he had turned and looked at her and he saw the fear written on her face and knew he was the cause of it. She had never looked at him like that. Not even when he first showed the wolf in him to her. "Shit," he grumbled again. He hastily brought his lips down to her forehead.

Dani was taken aback by his apology. It seemed wrong because she thought he was angry with her. His reaction had proved it.

His hands were still cupped around her cheeks and she brought her hands up and placed them over his. "No, please don't apologize!" she said tearfully. "You have every right to be angry with me! But please Jake," she said fervently. "It wasn't my intention! It happened so quickly, and I swear I didn't want him to!" Her heart was pounding inside her. He was making shushing noises at her, but she didn't listen and plowed on. "I don't even remember how it happened, but I was coming to you and he ran up to me! I didn't want to talk to him, but I didn't want to be rude either, and he said something about me hanging out with him, and when I tried to pull away he kissed me! But I didn't want to, Jake! I promise!"

He was still whispering and shushing her, but her tears were coming down anyway. "No, no, Dani, I'm not mad at you, baby!" She was shaking her head at him. "No, listen! I'm sorry if I scared you, okay?" He had finally gotten a hold of her teary eyed attention and she nodded slightly, accepting his apology. "But I was never mad at you! I don't know what the hell has gotten into Collin," he bristled. "But what happened was exactly what I was thinking had happened before you apologized." He took her in her arms and soothed her back. Dani welcomed him completely, relieved that he hadn't been mad at her after all.

"There!" He had one arm wrapped around her and the other came up to curl around her neck. "All better, right, doll face?" he prodded and kissed her temple. She gave him a watery smile and her eyes lit up happily. All was right in her world and she nodded.

He began to kiss her lips slowly and they found themselves naked on the couch once more making love, loving each other in the way they knew how.

**X X X**

That evening Jake drove Dani and himself in his Rabbit up as close as he could get to the meeting area. She was apprehensive when he told her he could carry her the rest of the way up the cliff. She declined at first, telling him he'd certainly be more comfortable if they both just walked. He scoffed with a lopsided grin and told her he was bruising his ego. She laughed and gave in.

"We would never get there if I'd let you walk!" he said playfully looking down at her in his arms. "Look at those legs, shorty!" He laughed good-naturedly and she gave him a smack in the arm before joining him.

She knew he was just teasing her, and didn't mind at all. How could she? Not when she felt so safe and loved in his arms, being carried through the woods. Not many men would do that for their woman, she thought. She felt like glowing as she realized it. She turned her gaze ahead of them, looking at the sunset rays that spilled through the trees. Normally she would have been afraid had she been out here at twilight, but with Jake she knew she had nothing to be afraid of. No animals or spooky things could get at her.

When she turned her eyes back to him she almost gasped as she took in his own gaze. His eyes were brown, but the sunset rays gave them flickers of mahogany. He was so beautiful. And likewise he was thinking the same about her. It seemed the sun low in the sky gave her skin a glowing beauty that he was figuratively breathless. He kissed her temple and skimmed his lips around her cheek till they landed softly on her lips.

Soon they were breaking through out of the trees and into a wide clearing where Dani could see all the Quileute wolfs along with their girlfriends (the ones that had them). Jake set her on her feet before they were spotted and both walked hand in hand towards the rest of the tribe.

Dani realized that not everyone was there yet; she could only see the rest of the wolves and their significant others. She figured the older members of the council had yet to arrive.

Jake led her to one of the wooden trunk benches and they both sat down. He had placed a hand over her shoulders just as Kim came up to them both and handed each of them a coke.

"Thanks, Kim!" Jake and Dani smiled in appreciation.

"No problem, guys," she said kindly.

This was nice, Dani thought, smiling. Everyone chatted lively together and there was that distinct feeling of _family_ in the air. Paul and Quil laughed rambunctiously at something Embry had said.

The fire was perfect in the center, and Dani welcomed the heat; she hadn't changed out of her sundress and cardigan from earlier because she had not gone home. She wished somewhat that she had so she could of changed into some jeans. _Oh well, _she thought,_ just another excuse to have Jake keep me warm!_

Emily sat next to her and placed a small circular headband on her head leaving Dani confused as to why she would do that. Just then she realized all the other girls were wearing them, but none were like the one she saw Emily place over her crown. Hers was pretty, made of dark brown leather, with different colored ribbons of suede across the back. There was a small white flower on the side. The rest of the girls wore headbands of leather, too, though they were the color of butterscotch. It appeared each girl had decorated their own bands with different flowers as well, though none were white. She realized that Emily was wearing one also, although hers blended in with her hair because it was black.

Dani smiled, feeling more than ever like she belonged in her own tribe with the rest of the women.

She realized with a start that the only girl who wasn't wearing a similar tiara was Leah. She figured it was because she belonged in the pack of wolves. She wasn't like the other girls. Her story, Dani knew, was a more sad one. But she admired Leah a great deal in spite of her bitterness. She thought her brave.

Jake brought her out of her reverie by stroking the ribbons of her newly acquired headpiece. Dani turned her face up at him and smiled.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Yes," she said softly. "But if you'd like to remind me, I don't mind hearing it again and again…and again." Their lips met in a soft kiss.

Suddenly cheer erupted around them. Dani and Jake sprang apart and laughed as they looked into the familiar faces sitting around the fire around them.

"Dani," Sam began after they all quieted down. "We are all here to welcome you formally into our tribe…as Jacob Black's soul mate and imprint."

Everyone cheered happily again and there was a small gasp that elicited from her. Jake's arm tightened around her comfortably and warmly. Emily, on her other side, gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"That's why you're wearing that," Emily pointed to her the tribal band around her head. She smiled and explained further. "We've all had ours in similar powwows. The rest of us girls were different headbands to yours. I guess you can say we're like your bridesmaids," she chuckled.

Jake gave her a squeeze again and Dani turned to look at him surprised that he almost seemed to be blushing.

"Dani," he murmured. "I guess you can say we sort of just…married." He ended up looking a little embarrassed, as if he wasn't sure how she would take it.

Sam spoke again, "Yes, it's something like that," he smiled. "Both Emily and Jake are correct. But understand that this is very informal nowadays. In the beginning there was a whole ceremony to be done with all the tribe invited. As it is, now, it's only our fellow brothers and _our_ imprints are here."

Emily joined Sam where he stood. Dani noticed they linked their hands. "We still keep the symbols though," she said, meaning the headband. "It's a sort of keepsake. It used to mean that you were officially the bride, but now we like to think of this as just a symbol of acceptance and love. For your imprint and the rest of the tribe." She smiled.

Dani looked around, overwhelmed at the whole affair. She loved the sound of being married to Jake. She loved that they took it upon themselves to officially welcome her in. She felt so special knowing the tribe accepted her, that this signified that they loved and cared for her. They were her big family! And Jake! _Oh, Jake!_ Her heart swelled to bursting point with love for him. She _wanted_ to be his forever, to have his children, to care for him and make love to him when he came to their warm, cozy home after a day's work.

There was a smile wide on her face and tears of joy were starting to fall from her eyes and Jacob took her in his arms and held her tightly, a smile wide on his lips.

"I don't know what to say, guys…" The emotion in her voice was strong and they could all tell how happy yet overwhelmed she was

"You could say _no_."

There was a gasp from all of the girls and Dani saw Sam bristle, and felt Jake start to tremble at her side.

She hadn't noticed him here before. How had she missed him? It seemed Jake had overlooked his presence, too. Dani thought he probably had just come out of the trees, because she was certain he had not been around before.

"Collin!" Sam bellowed in his low baritone. There was the tone of unmistakable authority in his voice.

The men stood up, instinctively forming a barrier, but Sam lifted his hand, signaling them all to stay put. Although none stayed seated, they did stay standing, including Dani and Jake.

"Collin, things shouldn't be like this," said Sam. There was a hint of sadness, but mostly his voice was firm.

He was staring at Dani the way he never wanted another man that wasn't him to look at her. It incensed Jacob more because Collin looked at her as if he was undressing her with his eyes. Things stood still for a moment and his gaze roamed from her small feet to the crown she was wearing on her head. Jacob couldn't take it anymore and he let go of Dani - Emily took up his place by her side- and stalked forward where Sam stood.

"Leave, Collin!" he growled. Embry and Quil quickly went to his side to try and restrain him in case things got out of hand.

"You are no Alpha, Jacob. You cannot tell me what to do!" Collin and Jake now stood not three feet apart. Although Jacob was taller by a few inches, Collin still visibly held his ground. He was younger than Jake by a year, and about the same size as Paul who was just smaller than Jake, but he looked determined enough to take him on if he had to.

Jake was positive that if things escaladed he would beat him.

"I don't care to be the Alpha, that's what Sam's here for, but I am warning you, Collin, and this will be the only time!" Jacob's voice caused a shiver to go down Dani's spine. It seemed the same thing happened to Emily because both girls held on to each other a little bit tighter. Kim hugged Dani on her other side now, too.

Collin cut Jake off, "I don't care for your warnings either, Jake. But I will give you one of my own…" Everyone was absolutely still and silent because Collin was talking so lowly, it was hard to hear. Dani barely caught the words, and whatever he said next was whispered because she didn't hear it.

"NO!" Jacob growled. It boomed across the clearing and startled Dani out of her skin. "I imprinted on her! Do you understand what that means, Collin! It means she was never yours for the picking, it means she _chose _me, and was _meant _for me! And you've no right to impede a destiny, Collin! It's unwritten in our tribe but its magic as old as day that you cannot break!" he snarled. "…I wont let you."

"I wouldn't _need _your permission, _Jacob_!" There was a taunt of some sort in his voice, Dani was almost certain.

"That's enough!" Sam roared, before she could contemplate anything any further.

Collin retreated a few steps back and he suddenly sprang into a great white wolf with a few darker spots scattered across his body. Dani remembered seeing on the side of the road near the trees on her second day in La Push. Just as quickly as he had morphed he took off into the woods.

Jake was shaking and Sam could tell he was thinking of chasing after him so he steadied the younger man with a firm hand on the shoulder.

"Let him go, Jake…If he tries anything we'll deal with it as a pack, do you understand?" The brothers understood Jake's reaction. If it was their imprints Collin wanted, well, there would be blood to shed. Even Sam understood completely, but that didn't mean they were going to do anything stupid. If something happened they would deal with it sensibly.

Jake let out a great breath and nodded to Sam and the rest of his brothers before walking to Dani. He gathered her in his arms tightly and whispered fervently in her ear, "I'm not letting him get near you! I love you, angel, and he's not coming _anywhere _near you!" It was a statement of fact said with so much love and conviction that she thoroughly believed him.

After the fiasco they all decided to head back home. All walked together down to their cars, and Jake had a feeling that they were doing this to keep an eye on him. Although he figured that since Collin had ruined the get together somewhat no one really wanted to stick around, but still, he could feel some of their side glances. Maybe they expected him to go back running and try to find the _slimy piece of shit_, he thought.

That night Jake took Dani home and stayed the night with her. He didn't care what her Pappaw thought if he spotted him, he was here to stay.

That night Jacob made love to her in the sweetest most passionate manner, he made love to her and held her tightly to him as if it was the last time.

That night Dani slept with her tribal crown on, and wore it proudly because even though it was informal, it _still_ signified that she was officially his.


End file.
